Do As The Ancient Kings Say
by Aithril the Elf-Maiden
Summary: Falling into a trap of the Dark Lord's, the Fellowship is transported to another world. In it, they find who was thought a legend. Guess what? She's real...
1. Trapped Like Rats

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the LOTR characters. I also do not own any of the places, nor take credit for the short excerpt from the book. IT'S NOT MINE! I'M NOT COPYING! I used it to try to give readers a sense of what was going on before leading them into MY story! However, I do own Aithril, Cethebril, and any other character that you don't recognize. Please R & R. I'm not very good at writing and would like to get better! THANX! :D  
  
Notes: My story starts in The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring (pg.346-347) as The Fellowship is making it's way through the Pass of Caradhras.  
  
means in the real LOTR Italics means a different language, or someone's thoughts  
  
Do As The Ancient Kings Say  
  
The Trap Succeeds  
  
The Company now gathered together as close to the cliff as they could. It faced southwards, and near the bottom, it leaned out a little, so that they hoped it would give them some protection from the northernly wind and the falling stones. But eddying blasts swirled round them from every side, and the snow flowed down in even denser clouds.  
  
They huddled together with their backs to the wall. Bill the pony stood patiently but dejectedly in front of the hobbits, and screened them a little; but before long the drifting snow was above his hocks, and it went on mounting. If they had had no larger companions the hobbits soon would have been entirely buried.  
  
A great sleepiness came over Frodo; he felt himself sinking fast into a warm and hazy dream. He felt as though a fire was heating his toes, and out of the shadows on the other side of the hearth he heard Bilbo's voice speaking. I don't think much of your diary, he said. Snowstorms on January the twelfth: there was no need to come back to report that!  
  
But I wanted rest and sleep, Bilbo, Frodo answered with an effort, when he felt himself shaken, and came painfully back to wakefullness. Boromir had lifted him off the ground out of a nest of snow.  
  
"This will be the death of the halflings, Gandalf," said Boromir. "It is useless to sit here until the snow goes over our heads. We must do something to save ourselves."  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, the Eye was watching them ceaselessly. Gandalf did not know of it's gaze, it was quite sure. It watched eagerly as they neared the trap it had set for them. Would they fall into it like mice going for a bit of cheese? Or would they approach it cautiously? It did not matter! The trap was a fool-proof one, and it would remove the Fellowship from Middle Earth for a good length of time. Then, the Dark Lord would make his move....  
  
***  
  
Suddenly, Gimli gave a hoarse cry that was somewhat muffled by the snow that clung to his beard. "Balin?" he whispered, awestruck, and began to wade through the snow towards the figure. Legolas seemed to see something quite different. "Lady of the Wood!" he said, unbelieving, then rushed forward to meet her.  
  
"Legolas! Gimli! NO!" shouted Gandalf and plowed through the drifts to still them. The four hobbits followed in his wake, along with Aragorn and Boromir. They could not stop themselves from struggling forward now. It was as if some force was drawing them closer and closer to a point. FLASH! A light brighter than a billion suns blinded them and all nine companions fell to the ground unconcious. 


	2. Tis A Strange World

Disclaimer: Look at the first chapter. Please R&R! Thank you. :D  
  
'Tis A Strange World  
  
Aragorn was the first to wake. He leapt to his feet and glanced around. They appeared to be in an alley-way...... but it was like none he had ever seen beforel. Perhaps the others could make something of it. Aragorn bent down to the nearest, Frodo, and gently shook him. "Frodo!" he called softly, and at the sound of his voice, the Ring-Bearer awoke. "Where are we?" the hobbit asked, waking Pippin and Merry with his words. "Well, it's not the Pass." Pippin piped in. Merry rolled his eyes. "Way to state the obvious, Pip!" he chuckled, waking Sam and Boromir. The Man immediately drew his sword; he did not like the looks of the alley at all......  
  
"I think we entered a time portal back at the Pass," said Gandalf quietly, who had been awake thinking for some time. "Are we in the future or the past?" asked Frodo sensibly. Sam sat up, inspecting a bruise on his hip. "I would guess that we have arrived in the future. However, I can sense this world is alike, yet different to ours, so it must be an alternate future." Pippin bit his lip, trying to figure this out, as Legolas stood, gingerly rubbing a lump on his head. "Gimli!" the elf whispered. Gimli's eyelids fluttered, then opened wide. "Balin?!" he yelled, standing unsteadily. He was silent as he took in the dark alley with an audible intake of breath. "Where are we?" he asked more quietly. "In the future of an alternate world. Sauron laid us a trap and we fell into it like rats!" he explained patiently to the dwarf. "Aragorn, go have a look around." he commanded, and the Ranger walked silently to the opening into the street and looked out. "I see a black, paved road. It is much smoother than in Bree, or even Gondor. We must be in a city, for the buildings crowd so close, that I cannot imagine how they exist, without choking for lack of air. There are many Men walking about, and some Ladies with them. There are also children... but I see no hobbits, nor elves, nor dwarves. Only men. They are dressed in a strange fashion, indeed. Most wear blue or black pants with belts and matching shirts. Legolas," he called softly to the elf. "I need your eyes." Legolas ran to stand beside Aragorn and, upon looking out, he gasped. "There are machines!" he cried. "Machines like I have never seen before. They carry people to and fro on wheels on the pavement. I see no horses; these strange machines must be their mode of traveling. Some appear to be speaking into small black boxes. And there are much odder things than these: but it is safe to say 'tis a strange world indeed." Legolas finished in a whisper. "Wait!" he said suddenly and Gandalf turned his head to stare at the elf. "There is a fair maiden walking by...."  
  
Gimli snorted in amusement. "This is no time to be scouting out ladies, Master Legolas!" Legolas shot him a dirty look. "That's not why I paused! It's because she has elvish ears!" 


	3. Karate Chop!

Disclaimer: See Chapt. 1  
  
Karate Chop!  
  
She had never had more than one friend. Ever. There were some moments, or course, when a person was nice to her. But never did that person stay, nor continue to speak friendly with her. The person would notice her ears and immediately draw away. Aithril found no reason why people disliked pointed ears, or why she had them. Another factor was her bright red hair that fell straight down her back. People did not approve of it's color or length, nor the emerald green that were her eyes. They also did not speak highly of archery, fencing, horseback-riding, and pants - for GIRLS! Boys were allowed, even recommended to practice such arts. But not girls. Aithril did all four, however. Aithril's instructor knew the girl was the best rider that had ever come to his school. But society didn't like him to praise her in public, lest other girls get the idea that riding was fun. So he didn't.  
  
Aithril usually met with her friend, Cethebra, after school. That morning, her friend had informed her that she 'might be a little late'. For Cethebra, being late meant she could be gone for half a second, or half a year. The pair usually met in a deserted alley. Now, Aithril walked towards that alley and rounded the corner, lost in thought.  
  
Today, it was not empty. Nine outlandish people stood staring at her. Four of them were short, almost like children, but they couldn't be, for one was smoking a pipe. Three of them were men, two in their prime, and the other aged. One was so short and had such a furry beard, he could be a dwarf- imagine that!- but the other- Aithril gasped. He had pointed ears like her. Finally! Someone she could relate to! She started towards him.  
  
"Halt!" spoke one of the men, with a commanding voice, and she froze in her tracks. "What is your name?"  
  
She swallowed visibly and, whirling suddenly, ran in the opposite direction. With a flash, he was in front of her and a sword's tip was tickling her throat. "I said," he stared sternly at her. "What is your name?"  
  
"Aithril." she spoke the short word hurridly. Using a round-house kick, Aithril knocked aside the blade. The one who had pointed ears stood in front of her with his bow drawn, so she leapt lightly over him in a flip, then landed facing the nine strangers, fists in a fighting pose. "Who are you?" she glared as they surrounded her, weapons drawn.  
  
***  
  
"Halt!" said Aragorn to the girl. When she did not, he drew his sword and pointed it at her bare throat. "What is your name?" he repeated. "Aithril!" she answered, and Legolas quickly drew his bow, but to no avail, as she knocked aside the Ranger's sword and leapt clear over his 5'6'' frame. Astonished, he turned to face her, along with Gimli, Sam, Frodo, Merry, Pippin, Boromir, and Gandalf. Gimli was brandishing his ax, while the rest of the Company drew their swords and trapped her in a circle of blades. "My name is Aragorn, son of Arathorn," replied Aragorn, and he gave a slight bow. "This is Gandalf the Grey, Gimli, son of Gloin, Samwise Gamgee, Frodo Baggins, Merry Brandybuck, Pippin Took, and Boromir, son of Theoden." He could see that she was confused as all the names were thrown at her.  
  
"Where do you come from?" she asked, putting down her hands. Legolas was quick to notice how slender and deft they were; he noticed Boromir looking at him and blushed a light red. The Fellowship laid down their weapons. One by one, they turned to Gandalf. He looked around at the circle of sheepish faces, amused, then laughed. "I will tell you," he said, looking at Aithril. "But first, have you a house and fire? For we are weary and it would be good to rest our feet in a cleaner place."  
  
***  
  
Pippin stared at her hair in wonder. "Merry look!" he squeaked excitedly. "Did she burn her hair to get it like that?" Merry laughed. "No, I think she was just born like that, Pip. It's like brown, only rarer." Sam listened to this explination and grunted in agreement. Frodo kept silent and listened thouhtfully.  
  
***  
  
Aithril hesitated. She felt as though her gut was telling her to trust them. And her father wasn't home yet..... "Very well." she answered, feeling somewhat intimidated by the man who called himself Gandalf. "We must take the back way so that we do not attract the attention of my neighborhood. You are dressed strangely and I would not like to give you more publicity than necessary." With that, Aithril leapt over the back wall of the alley. They heard a clicking noise, then a small panel of the fence opened. "Here," she whispered, handing the board to Legolas, who was first in line. Her hand brushed his, and their eyes met for a moment, before a lock of red hair fell onto her fair face and ended the moment. She blushed slightly, the red patch creeping up her neck. "Follow me," Aithril muttered and began striding down one of the streets. The Fellowship followed almost silently behind her. "I do not like the looks of this girl!" he grumbled under his breath to Legolas. "I do," the elf-prince breathed back, staring in wonder at the maiden's red hair and listening to her noiseless footsteps. Gimli looked at Legolas in surpise. "I did not know you to fall in love with one so easily," he said, and Legolas frowned. "Nor I..... but I suppose there is a first for everything, Gimli." 


	4. I Know You

Disclaimer: See Chapter One. If you're enjoying this story, PLEASE leave a review for me! :D pretty please? I need encouragement, people! Oh, and I made an error in the other one: when Aragorn introduced Aithril to the Fellowship, he forgot Legolas! NOOOOOOOOO! Anyway, just pretend it was there! THANKIES! :D (ok, way, way, WAY too much sugar for me! lol)  
  
Author's Note: The italics don't seem to be showing up for thoughts... so we'll just put them in little ** thingies instead, ok? hehe  
  
I Know You.....  
  
After walking for about half an hour, Aithril and the Fellowship came to the door of her house. It was different from the other buildings because there was a green field for a lawn, instead of just a patch of grass. "Bill would have liked this grass," said Sam sadly, and Frodo put a hand on his shoulder comfortingly.  
  
Aithril turned to face them, batting her hair away from her face as it swirled around her. "Bill?" she questioned, raising her eyebrows with the question. Legolas stopped breathing as he caught sight of those eyes: they were a deep green, almost emerald, and he would have stayed like that, transfixed, if Aragorn had not shifted but a little and blocked his view.  
  
"Our pony," sniffed Sam. Aithril smiled down at him. "Your favorite, I'm guessing. If it is horses you wish to ride, my family owns fifteen of them." Sam tried to grin back at her. "Thank you." he said, wiping his eyes on his sleeve. Aragorn stared at her back as she turned around to open the door.  
  
*This is indeed a strange elf we have met.* he thought. Gandalf was thinking along the same lines, but he was more interested in the inventions. *Wizards can only see so far into the future,* the wizard thought to himself. *Perhaps this is TOO far for me to know what's happening.*  
  
"Come in," Aithril waved from inside the house, and Merry led the way. Gandalf, at the end of the ragged line they had formed, heard the hobbit gasp. "What's this?" Pippin's cries of delight could also be made out. Gandalf entered the elf's house to find a strange scene. Legolas and Gimli were looking in alarm at a strange contraption that was making a ringing sound. Pippin's, Merry's, Sam's, and Frodo's eyes were glued to the screen of a box that was showing pictures- yet it was not a window. Boromir was skimming through a book he had found on a table entitled, "World War Two: A History". Aragorn was bent over looking through a long, black tube. Aithril was shouting, trying to get their attention.  
  
"Enough!" cried Gandalf, banging his staff against the floor. Everyone looked up. "Please listen to our gracious host!" He motioned for Aithril to continue, and she held back a smile. "Just leave things the way they are," she said, looking at Boromir, who sheepishly set down the book. "And come sit on the couch, here." The Fellowship could not fit, however, so Frodo, Merry, and Sam sat on the floor near it, while Pippin perched on the arm- rest. The red-haired elf picked up the item that had been ringing and placed it to her ear. "Hello?" she asked, and Pippin replied cheerily, "Hello!" Merry clapped a hand over his companion's mouth. Aithril placed a finger to her lips, and smiled at them, gesturing that they should be silent.  
  
Legolas found himself staring at her red lips. *They would be nice to kiss,* thought Legolas dreamily, then, horrified with himself, re-thought, *I mean.....* But he couldn't think of anything else to say, even to himself. *Fine, I like her,* he admitted to himself. *But not LIKE like yet.* Legolas was lying again. *All right! I love her!* he shouted in his own head, slumping mentally against the walls of his cranium. *But I can't show anything until she reveals where we are, and we to her.....*  
  
"Oh, hi Dad!" she said into the rectangle, while making a sour face. "Yes, I'm home." There was a pause, in which Aithril grinned. "Oh, that's all right. Really! I'll be fine for the weekend." She listened again. "Yes, I have enough. Ok, see you then! Bye!" She placed the invention back where it had been and plopped down onto a chair across from everyone else. "Whew!" she exhaled loudly. "That was fairly close. However, you're lucky. My father's away for a couple of days, so he won't be coming home to find you all here."  
  
Aithril ended with a smile, then looked expectantly at Gandalf. The wizard stood up. "This will sound very strange to you," he hesitated as her face broke into a wry smile.  
  
"I would say, 'Try me!', but I think I know who you all are!"she said slowly.  
  
Gandalf's bushy eyebrows rose in surprise. "Indeed?" he asked. "Who are we?" 


	5. The Arrival of Cethebra

Disclaimer: Look at Chappie Uno  
  
The Arrival of Cethebra  
  
"I think- I think you are all in a book of mine." she blurted out, and a wave of bewilderment passed across the faces of the Fellowship. " I read it a long, long time ago, and I thought your names sounded farmiliar when I heard them." Aithril closed her eyes, trying to remember the title and story, then gave a frustrated growl. "Half a moment!" she cried, running to a different room. She returned a moment later, clutching a worn book in her hand. "This is it! You're all written down in this book!" Aragorn reached for the book, but Aithril switched it to the other hand to keep it out of his grasp. "Where were you when you came here?" she asked the Company. "At the Pass of Caradhras!" answered Gimli, running his fingers absentmindedly over his axe. Aithril thumbed to a page in the book, muttering to herself. At last, she looked up from it into the faces of the waiting Fellowship. "I cannot let you read this book," she stated firmly. "It would be your downfall."  
  
"Why?" inquired Legolas, speaking for the first time to the elf. "Why would it be our downfall?" She replied, "In it are your fates. If you were to know them-" Aithril broke off. "Anyway, I know what has happened to you. Do you know where you are now?"  
  
"I have a question!" piped up Pippin. "Why are you the only elf in this city of Men?" She gave him a strange look. "An elf? I am not!" she said, slightly offended. Legolas stood up. "But you are!" he cried. "I am an elf myself. Should I not be able to know one of my own kind?"  
  
Aithril stared at him. "I- I wondered why you had pointed ears like me. No one else in the city does. Am I really?" she asked, still unbelieving.  
  
"You are!" answered Legolas, smiling at her stunned expression. A look of wonder began to grow on her face. "Then, I am normal? In a way!" she grinned excitedly. "Yes! I am something!" Aithril danced happily around the room.  
  
"But where are we?" Boromir asked her, a smile twitching at the corners of his mouth at her delight. "That we do not know."  
  
She stopped and sat in her chair again. "I do not think you should go home knowing things from the future...." the elf said reluctantly.  
  
"Oh please!" said Frodo eagerly. "What is-" Gandalf interrupted him. "I do not think it would be wise at all to know what these strange objects are." Frodo closed his mouth hastily as the wizard studied him. "Do you have any inventions that could get us back to our own time?"  
  
Aithril was silent for a moment. "Perhaps," she started, then reached for the once- ringing object and pushed a few buttons.  
  
***  
  
In the alley, Cethebra tapped her foot worridly. *Aithril should have been here an hour ago* she thought to herself. *Maybe I should see if she's all right......* At that moment, her cell phone started to ring shrilly. "That might be her!" Cethebra thought outloud, fumbling in her purse for it. Finally, she pushed the TALK button and spoke. "Hello?"  
  
***  
  
"Hey!" cried Aithril, relieved. "I was worried about you! You didn't come!" Cethebra scolded her. "Something came up..." "What?" "Could you come to my house soon?" "I could be there in fifteen minutes?" "Ok. Oh, and bring your supplies." This was their codeword for magic items. Now Cethebra was really anxious. "Are you sure you're alright?"  
  
"Yes, yes, I'm fine! Just excited because- I can't tell you on the phone!" "I'll be there in twenty! Bye." "Bye."  
  
***  
  
Cethebra pushed OFF on her phone and rushed out of the alley. She hopped onto the motorcycle that she had parked there, jammed the key in the ignition, and sped around the block to her house. She shoved some herbs, her wand, and other items Aithril might need in a bag. Cethebra raced out of the house and leapt onto the bike again. By breaking the speed limit, she arrived at Aithril's house in record time.  
  
***  
  
Aithril set down the 'phone' and explained, "A good friend of mine is coming. She's a wizard, too. A witch, really. She's been studying portals to our world and others, so I'm hoping she'll have some idea of how to get you back." The elf paused, and Sam said shyly, "Begging your pardon, Miss, but Mr. Frodo could use some tea, and a fire would be nice." Aithril laughed, clapping a hand to her forehead. "Of course!" she smiled at him. "I'm forgetting my manners." She knelt down to the fireplace and pushed a button. A fire leapt up at once. The Fellowship gasped, and Gandalf looked at her, impressed. *I can do that, but I'm a wizard! Is their technology that advanced?*he wondered, then dropped the subject. Aithril walked into a room and they began to smell the wholesome scent of brewing tea. "Yum," sniffed Merry, breathing in deep gulps. "There is no smell, in our world, or here, like the smell of tea." The elf walked back into the room, balancing a tray with ten cups and a pitcher of tea. She poured some tea into each of the glasses, and handed them to each person. Then, Aithril took the last cup and sipped some herself when there was a knock on the door. She set the cup down and looked through the window to see who it was. "Cethebra!" she cried, opening the door to a raven-haired woman with dark blue eyes. "Come in!" 


	6. The Lost Spell

Disclaimer: Look at the first chapter, cause I'm too lazy to write it again :) Please review! I haven't even gotten 1!!! :((((((((  
  
The Lost Spell  
  
Cethebra smiled at Aithril. "You scared me!" she scolded. "I thought you were in real troub..... le...." she ended slowly, seeing the Fellowship spread around Aithril's living room. "Who are they?"  
  
Aithril laughed. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you!" "Go on, tell me!" "They're from- this book." She held it up. Cethebra's brows furrowed in concentration. "That book?" she repeated. "Indeed?" She turned to Gandalf. "Then you must be Gandalf the Grey, Mithrandir to the elves, or the Grey Wanderer." Gandalf's eyebrows rose to the bottom of his forehead in bewilderment. The woman laughed suddenly, for she had just re-read the book and was amazed. "Frodo Baggins, Ring- Bearer... and you must be his faithful companion, Samwise Gamgee. And Pippin Took! Meriadoc Brandybuck! A pleasure to meet you in the real world. Along with you, Gimli, son of Gloin, and Legolas Greenleaf. Long have I admired your bow. Boromir, son of Gondor! May the White City never fall." Cethebra paused here, studying Aragorn's face long and hard. "Aragorn, son of Arathorn, Strider, the Dunadan. You are safe here. No longer does the average man, nor woman, carry a sword - or bow." she added, glancing to Legolas. Aragorn withdrew his hand from the swordhilt where it had been resting uneasily. "Lady, is there a way to get us back to our own world? In our time? Where we were?" he asked quietly.  
  
"There is." she answered, turning to Gandalf. "I will need your help, Mithrandir."  
  
The wizard nodded his head. "I will help."  
  
Aithril was rummaging through Cethebra's bag. "Have you brought everything you need?" she asked her friend.  
  
"I have!" Cethebra smiled as Aithril shook her head in admiration. "I don't know how you do that......" the red-haired elf muttered, grinning.  
  
Cethebra took a book from the bag and peeled it open carefully. A musty smell rose from it's stained pages, as if it was not often used. "I'll have the spell in a moment." she told the Fellowship.  
  
*Ten minutes later*  
  
"Come now, you can't have disappeared into thin air!" Cethebra murmured half to herself, half to her restless audience. Pippin yawned loudly.  
  
*Half an hour later*  
  
Pippin, Merry, and Frodo were snoring audibly. Sam was watching his master sleep, but soon wore an expression of bliss as he passed into a dream. Boromir was glancing around the room.  
  
*One minute later*  
  
"Eureka!" Cethebra cried, pointing excitedly to a paragraph. Merry woke up. "Who?" he asked sleepily. "Never mind!" she said hurridly, and beckoned Gandalf over. He studied the page with her and she answered some of his questions. "So I will need to borrow some of your power," Cethebra ended, and Gandalf nodded.  
  
"Cethebra," said Aithril hesitantly, then more firmly. "Cethebra!" The witch looked up. "Yes?" "I want to travel with them!" 


	7. We've Missed Second Breakfast!

Disclaimer: In a perfect world, I would own LOTR, along with the Animorphs. However, I don't! :( WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. However, I do own Aithril, Cethebra.... etc.  
  
Thank you to my one and only reviewer, Ruby Proudfoot. Lol, I love the last name! Thanx so much! Believe it or not, you gave me the idea for the end of this chapter. I'm not sure how, it just kind of popped into my warped and twisted brain soon after reading your review. :D Anyway, you don't want to listen to me ramble! On with the chappie! Mush! Mush! lmao!  
  
We've Missed Second Breakfast!  
  
Cethebra sighed, closing the book with a snap. She had been expecting this. "All right," she said quietly. Aithril looked up from the carpet where she had been staring, surprised. SHE had been expecting more of a fight. "Why do you agree so readily?" asked the elf.  
  
Her friend took a deep breath. "Ok, this is going to sound very very... ruthless... but to get to the point..... I know you feel like you don't fit in, and don't have a place here because of your ears. Now, you have the chance to go to another world full of adventure, and excitement, and horses." she added, smiling through tears that had somehow leaked from her eyes. "And elves! With ears like yours! You'll fit in!"  
  
Aithril laughed, the sound musical to hear. "You have summed it up perfectly!" she cried, running over to Cethebra and hugging her. Cethebra grasped her tightly in one fierce squeeze, then looked at her face, as if (and probably) for the last time. "I'll miss you a lot," said Aithril softly.  
  
"Same," whispered Cethebra, and they shook hands formally in parting.  
  
"Oh no!" cried Pippin suddenly. "We've missed second breakfast!" Merry smacked him. "Shut yer trap! It's an emotional moment!" he hissed.  
  
Aithril turned back to the Fellowship. "Well? Will you have me? I would offer you my bow, or my sword, or even an axe-" Gimli grinned. "-but I have none." She knelt in front of them, green eyes looking earnestly up into their faces. "However, I will do my best to help the Fellowship destroy The Ring. I will go with you into the very fires of Mount Doom."  
  
Gandalf's face broke into a smile. "Then I will advise you on how to do it." "I will teach you how to use a bow," Legolas stepped forward, face serious. "I could.... teach you how to cook over a fire?" offered Sam.  
  
The elf grinned excitedly. "I shall gladly learn all three!"  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, something had been bothering Aragorn in the very deepest parts of his mind. *Aithril?* he wondered. *Where have I heard that name before? In a rhyme, or perhaps lore?* Then, as the elf in question asked to join them, it hit him like lightning.  
  
In a time far beyond our own, From a different land and different home, An elf will come that is the one, None will be right till her deed is done.  
  
Blood is the color of her hair, Her face is perilous and fair, Dark green is the color of her eyes, Do not fear; they speak no lies.  
  
She will help achieve the quest, Set upon the very best Of dwarves, elves, and bravest men, Together, a Fellowship of Ten.  
  
Aithril! Aithril!  
  
Aragorn remembered, long ago, in Rivendell when he heard an elf sing this song. "It is called, 'The Chosen One'," said the elf. "My grandmother sang it to me when I was very young!"  
  
*Then.... Aithril... she is it?* Aragorn took in a deep breath. *She might make all the difference in our world...... and it is indeed as the ancient kings say....*  
  
***  
  
Cethebra placed her hand lightly on Gandalf's staff. "I call upon the forces of light for energy!" she cried, and the room began to pulse with a strange light. The Fellowship stood inside a circle made of salt in Aithril's living room. Legolas had provided her with some extra clothing from his pack. No one would have recognized Aithril now, even if her own father had peeked in the window. She had brought a special blanket of hers that always seemed warm, and some food in a pack that Frodo had helped adjust on her back. She was ready.  
  
"Reveal yourself, Portal 29!" Cethebra shouted, and a white hole appeared in the wall of the house. "Enter it!" she smiled at the Fellowship, whose party now numbered ten. "And good luck!" One by the one, the Ten Companions entered the portal. When Aragorn, the last to disappear into it, had vanished, Cethebra commanded, "Begone!" The room returned to normal. Carefully sweeping the sand out into the garden, the witch locked her friend's former home and leapt onto her motorcycle. She revved the engine and took off down the street, feeling as though a wrong done long ago had just been righted.  
  
***  
  
Aithril was flying, no, falling, no, falling with style (ooc: thanx toy story! lol) into a white vortex. She was suddenly spit out into the cold air of Middle-Earth. Make that HIGH in the cold air of Middle-Earth. Finally, our hero hit the ground with her head, knocking her temporarily unconcious.  
  
ooc: so? was it good or bad? and, actually Ruby Proudfoot, I was wrong. The part you inspired me with is either in the next chappie, or the one after that.... oh well! it's the thought that counts!  
  
whew, I made up that poem myself! I'm so proud! *sniffs* 


	8. Gandalf is Here

Disclaimer: This is where it gets difficult to tell which pieces of the plot are mine and which are J. R. Tolkien's. I think I would only confuse you if I put little marks like in the first chapter, so just keep this in mind: some of it is straight from the book. Everything Aithril says and does is new, and is added in by me. I do not own the book! Or the characters! Aithril and Cethebra are mine.  
  
Gandalf Is Here  
  
Legolas had fallen feet downward and landed easily. Sam was rubbing his head, wincing, but was all right. Frodo, Pippin, Merry, Gimli, and Boromir were just cold. Aragorn and Gandalf were discussing what should be done. Then, Legolas remembered their new member of the Fellowship, and searched around frantically. Finally, his keen eyes spotted her red hair close-by in a snowdrift. He pulled her out carefully, and called, "Aithril! Aithril!", hoping she would wake.  
  
"What do you say to fire?" asked Boromir suddenly. "The choice seems near between fire and death, Gandalf. Doubtless we should be hidden from all unfriendly eyes when the snow has covered us, but that will not help us."  
  
"You may make a fire, if you can," answered Gandalf. "If there are watchers that can endure this storm, then they can see us, fire or no. Legolas," he called suddenly. "Bring her over here. I will wake her."  
  
Legolas carried the limp elf-maiden to Gandalf and set her down. The wizard passed his hand over her forehead twice, muttering in elvish. Her eyes began to flutter, then opened fully, and she looked around confused, then remembered where she was. "The Pass of Caradhras," she breathed, looking around at the snow-covered mountain. Legolas smiled at her excitement. "Indeed we are," he said in answer, and their eyes met for a moment.  
  
At that moment, Gandalf reluctantly himself took a hand. Picking up a faggot, he held it aloft a moment, and then with a word of command, naur an adraith ammen!, he thrust the end of his staff in the midst of it. Aithril turned to watch in wonder as a great spout of blue and green flame sprang out, and the wood flared and sputtered.  
  
"If there are any to see, then I at least am revealed to them," he said. "I have written Gandalf is here in signs that all can read from Rivendell to the Mouths of the Anduin."  
  
But the Company cared no longer for watchers or unfriendly eyes. Their hearts were rejoiced to see the light of the fire. The wood burned merrily; and though all round it the snow hissed, and pools of slush crept under their feet, they warmed their hands gladly at the blaze. There they stood, stooping in a circle round the little dancing and blowing flames. A red light was on their tired and anxious faces; behind them the night was like a black wall. But the wood was burning fast, and the snow still fell.  
  
Aithril had found she was not very cold, and neither was Legolas; and concluded it must be an elvish trait. On her world, it had never been cold enough to snow, not even in winter. She backed away from the fire and motioned for Frodo to fill in the spot. He hurried over, relieved, and warmed himself by the small fire.  
  
The fire burned low, and the last faggot was thrown on. "The night is getting cold," said Aragorn. "The dawn is not far off."  
  
"If any dawn can pierce these clouds," said Gimli. Boromir stepped out of the circle and stared up into the blackness. "The snow is growing less," he said. "And the wind is growing quieter."  
  
Frodo gazed wearily at the flakes still falling out of the dark to be revealed white for a moment in the light of the dying fire; but for a time he could see no time of their slackening. Then suddenly, as sleep was beginning to creep over him again, he was aware that the wind had indeed fallen, and the flakes were growing larger and fewer. Very slowly a dim light began to grow. At last, the snow stopped all together.  
  
As the light grew stronger, it showed a silent shrouded world. Below their refuge were white humps, and domes, and shapeless deeps beneath which the path they had trodden was already lost; but the heights above were hidden in great clouds still heavy with the threat of snow.  
  
Gimli looked up and shook his head. "Caradhras has not forgiven us," he said. "He has more snow yet to fling at us, if we go on. The sooner we go back and down the better."  
  
To this they now agreed, but their retreat was now difficult. It might well prove impossible. Only a few paces from the ashes of their fire the snow lay many feet deep, higher than the heads of the hobbits; in places it had been scooped and piled by the wind into great drifts against the cliff. Aithril remained silent, knowing that she could not help with the decision- making; if she did, she might change the course of the future.  
  
"If Gandalf would go before us with a bright flame, he might melt a path for you," said Legolas. The storm had troubled him little, and only he and Aithril had remained light of heart.  
  
"If Elves could fly over mountains, they might fetch the Sun to save us," answered Gandalf. "But I must have something to work on. I cannot burn snow."  
  
"Well," said Boromir,"When heads are at a loss, bodies must serve, as they say in my country. The strongest of us must seek a way. See! Though all is now snow-clad, our path, as we came up, turned about that shoulder of rock down yonder. It was there that the snow first began to burden us. If we could reach that point, maybe it would prove easier beyond. It is no more than a furlog off, I guess."  
  
"Then let us force a path thither, you and I!" said Aragorn. Aragorn was the tallest of the company, but Boromir, little less in height, was broader and heavier in build. He led the way, and Aragorn followed him. Slowly, they moved off, and were soon toiling heavily. In places the snow was breast-high, and often Boromir seemed to be swimming or burrowing with his great arms rather than walking.  
  
Legolas watched them for a while with a smile upon his lips, and then he turned to the others. "The strongest must seek a way, say you? But I say: let the ploughman plough, but choose an otter for swimming, and for running light over grass and leaf, or over snow - an Elf."  
  
With that, he sprang forth nimbly, and then Frodo noticed as if for the first time, though he had long known it, that the Elf had no boots, but wore only light shoes, as he always did, and his feet made little imprint in the snow. He stopped and called, "Aithril! Run with me!" She ran forward over the snow in identical shoes that he had given her from his pack. When she had caught up with him, she cried to Gandalf, "Farewell! We go to find the sun!" Legolas closed his mouth with a snap. That had been exactly what he was going to say! He shrugged it off. Then, swift as runners over firm sand they shot away, and quickly overtaking the toiling men, with a wave of his hand they passed them, and sped into the distance, and vanished round the rocky turn. 


	9. Snowball Fight

Disclaimer: I do not own the LOTR plot, or it's characters. I do own Aithril, though. :)  
  
I have decided that I did not like the style of the last chapter.... so I am changing my style in this one and those that follow.  
  
Snowball Fight  
  
The hobbits, Gimli, and Gandalf waited for a little over an hour before Legolas and Aithril returned. "Well, we have not brought the sun!" the elf- prince smiled. "She is walking in the blue fields of the South, and a little wreath of snow on this Redhorn hillock troubles her not at all. But we have brought back a gleam of good hope for those who are doomed to go on foot. There is the greatest wind-drift of all beyond this turn, and there our Strongest Men were almost buried. They despaired, until I came back and told them the drift was little wider than a wall." he laughed. A lump of snow suddenly hit him from behind. Legolas jumped at the impact, then turned to see a mischevious grin on the face of Aithril. He quickly stooped to the ground. Gathering a small pile of snow, he packed it together in his hands and threw it at the maiden.  
  
THWACK!  
  
The sound echoed in the emptiness as the snowball collided with Aithril's stomach. She laughed and tossed the one she had held in her hand only a moment before. Legolas dodged it easily and lobbed one at her. However, Aithril too was on her guard, and it missed.  
  
"Please!" cried Gandalf impatiently. "Let the merriment of the elves be with-held until we are far from this mountain!"  
  
Sheepishly, the elves dropped the snowballs they had been making. At the same time, Pippin chucked a snowball at Sam. It hit him hard on the shoulder. "Ow!" he remarked, not meaning it, and threw one of his own. Within moments, there was a full-fledged snowfight occuring between Merry, Pippin, Sam, and Frodo. Gimli leaned upon his axe, watching. He shook his head in amusement. "How could throwing snow be so entertaining? Just hours ago, we were near death because of it!" The dwarf had hardly finished when a snowball hit his beard. Legolas laughed as Pippin guiltily hid behind Frodo.  
  
"That does it!" shouted Gimli and, packing snow into a ball, threw it at the hobbit.  
  
Gandalf sighed, half-impatient, half-amused. He turned back to the path as Aragorn and Boromir arrived back at the campsite. "We have successfully forced a path for those who cannot walk as light as elves," he smiled at Aithril, and she giggled in reply.  
  
***  
  
Legolas suddenly felt a strange feeling. It was new, a sensation that he had not felt before. It had something to do with Aithril and Boromir... and the way he acted towards her. Jealousy! he recalled the name, and instantly felt a blush creep from his neck to his cheeks. He was jealous! *Stop it!* Legolas scolded himself. *She probably does not feel anything for you! You are just imaginging it!* But from the back corners of his mind, a voice questioned *Or are you?*  
  
***  
  
Aithirl was also confused by herself. While they were running over the snow to see what laid ahead, the pretty elf-maiden had enough time to study the quick, light foot-falls of her companion. And how his hair blew gently away from his face in the wind. And how- *Enough!* she thought finally. *I like him! Nothing more!* Aithirl was lying to her soul through her teeth, and she knew it. *He is cute.* she admitted. As she packed a snowball to throw at him when they returned, she wondered, *Is this one of those crushes that little girls get on heros in movies? Or something more?*  
  
***  
  
The Company followed Boromir and Aragorn through the snow-drifts and returned to the foot of the mountain by the evening. Caradhras had defeated them.  
  
oos: Horrible way to end a chapter, isn't it? I'm a bit stuck... I need ideas! Write some reviews with plot ideas and the story will be better! PLEASE REVIEW! I only have one! :( Thanx you, Ruby Proudfoot! 


	10. Mushrooms and Pondering

Disclaimer: Look at the first chapter  
  
To My Wonderful, Great, Splendid, Excellent, and SUPER Reviewers:  
  
Chocolat Elf: This is my second story and I have yet to know exactly what a mary sue is. I'm getting a hazy idea, but no one has said: "A Mary Sue is bla bla bla!" Is it where the made-up character is perfect and saves everyone, or something?  
  
Willow Myst: Stupid Question: Where did Legolas make a fool of himself? I'm not saying "No he didn't!", I'm just not sure what part you mean.  
  
Lady Death: I'm trying to write more, but this is harder than it looks! ;) I might have to stop posting stories here for a couple of days while I write the chapters in advance to post here.  
  
Meggie-S: Thank you so much for taking the time to review! You have no idea how much that encourages me! :D  
  
Tilly is still laughing: Interesting screen name! Made me laugh. I am proud to announce that your review is the harshest yet. "Read. Learn. Get over yourself." Ohhhhhhhhhhh *winces and rubs bruise ruefully* Oh well. Thanx for trying to help. I actually (tried to) read your story, but I didn't find it very interesting. Maybe we just have different tastes. Thank you for taking the time to review!  
  
oos: Ok, a general thanx to all reviewers! I feel all proud now! *sniffs and dashes away tears* This may be my last chapter for a week, because my computer is going in for major repairs. I'll take that time to make sure my story is in no way mary-sue...ish? lol. If it is anyway, send me another review and tell me which part I need to work on *gulps* I just realized, most of the stories I like to read are mary-sues.... hmm, that could be why I'm writing like them...... :D ~Lisa  
  
Mushrooms and Pondering  
  
"Which way now?" mused Aithril, in their camp near the foot of the mountain. Legolas and Gimli were deep in conversation, too involved to hear her thoughts, and the hobbits had discovered a secret supply of mushrooms in Sam's bag. Sam was asleep.  
  
"Oy!" whispered Pippin. "Pass one over here!" Frodo handed him one just as Sam rolled over in his sleep, muttering incomprehensively. Merry hastily hid the bag behind his back and Pippin stuffed the mushroom in his mouth.  
  
There was silence as Sam rolled over again, half-awake now. Finally, he opened his eyes and sat up. He sniffed the air. "Do I smell mushrooms?" he asked. Boromir, who had been sitting close by, hid a smile at the hobbit's guilty expressions.  
  
"No!" cried Merry and Frodo together. Sam's eyebrows narrowed in suspicion. "Tell the truth!" he demanded.  
  
"Donk no aut oar alkin' bou!" mumbled Pippin though the mushroom. What he actually said was: "Don't know what you're talking about!"  
  
Sam gasped. "My mushrooms!" he shouted, snatching the (now much lighter) bag from Merry. "It's half empty now!" he said unhappily.  
  
"You could look at it as half-full?" suggested Pippin, who had succeeded in swallowing the mushroom. Then, taking a look at Sam's face, quickly replied, "Or not......."  
  
Aragorn had disappeared to 'look for firewood'. He really was taking a much- needed walk to clear his head and sort out his thoughts. *What exactly was the thing Aithril was going to do?* he wondered, frustrated. (oos: Here, I'm refering to the poem I posted a while back) *Would she play some crucial part in the plot? Or maybe this wasn't the Aithril they were looking for....* But Aragorn doubted this last bit a lot. She fit the physical description: Red hair and green eyes and had arrived in a strange way. He sighed and shook his head. Then, Aragorn knelt down to gather up an armload of firewood. He started back to their camp at an unhurried pace.  
  
So, really, the only one there to listen to Aithril's question was Gandalf.  
  
"There are two ways we could go," he said. "Through the Gap of Rohan, or the Mines of Moria. Each has it's bad points. The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard(sp?) , where Saruman is located. The Mines of Moria-" he broke off and failed to notice that Frodo was now staring at him curioiusly. "It was inhabited by orcs," he said, not meeting their eyes. His blue eyes suddenly lifted and caught Frodo's. "Ringbearer, you must decide." Frodo was startled. "Let us go through the mines!" he said, after a time, and Gandalf sighed. "Very well. We will start tomorrow on our journey to the Wall."  
  
***  
  
Aithril was scared. Not the movie or rollarcoaster giddy-kind-of-scared, but the pee-in-your-pants-kind-of-scared. She had read the book, and knew what lurked in the mines. Aithril also knew they had to go there. She could not be responsible for throwing the Fellowship off course.  
  
Aithril laid her head down on her pack and covered herself with her cloak. Rest would be beneficial now, as she knew she would not sleep a wink in Moria.  
  
oos: Did you like it? There wasn't any Aithril/Legolas romance in here, because there will be plenty in the next one. 


	11. Archery Lesson

oos: wowie! THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS!  
  
Chocolat Elf: I don't think this is one, then. Aithril has her strong points, and weak points. She'll (eventually) get better at using a bow, but otherwise, can't really fight. She'll be good at cooking, though. Hope that's ok. :D Thanx for the help!  
  
Neenuvar: Thanks for the encouragement! Although I kind of wish it was me instead of her. We're two different people! (I stink at cooking!) I'll continue this story. Make sure to watch (within a week or so!) for my latest story: The Seven Treasures of Middle Earth. I thought it up in math class (naturally!) and wrote it down about a year ago. I was looking through notes the other night to study for a review test and EUREKA! had a kind of 'brain blast' as they say on Jimmy Neutron. :D  
  
Archery Lesson  
  
  
After a light breakfast that morning, the Fellowship began walking back towards the mountains. Gandalf was leading, and Gimli was at his side, so eager was he to see the Great Wall first. The land they crossed was filled with red rocks: *Like Mars* thought Aithril, but she did not say a word. There was no sign of water, either, and the group was soon growing tired when a dried out stream bed appeared. Gimli gasped. "Sirannon!" he cried. Gandalf's brows were furrowed in thought. "Indeed, it was, but last time I was here, it was swift and noisy. We must go on though!" And so they went on, Gandalf, Gimli, Legolas, Aithril, Boromir, Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, and Aragorn in a ragged line.   
  
***  
  
Many miles later, they reached a huge lake, solid, black, and unmoving. "Well! Now we know what has happened to the water; it has been dammed. There was a road leading from this point straight to the gates and the Wall-" he pointed across the body of water to a solid wall of stone. "-but I daresay you will not want to swim. The water has a rather unwholesome look."  
  
Gimli was disappointed. Suddenly, he jumped to his feet. "What about the North Path?" he asked. "It follows the moutains on the right side, doesn't it?" Gandalf stroked his beard. "I did not think of that, Gimli. Let us try and see if it is passable."  
  
The Company found the wandering trail immediately and wearily began to follow it.   
  
***  
  
After a long trek around the lake, they finally reached the Wall. "Where is the door?" asked Pippin. (oos: sorry, but some of my favorite lines from the movie/book are in here! :D)  
  
"Dwarves hide their doors well," stated Gimli approvingly. "Sometimes so well that they cannot find it themselves."  
  
"Why doesn't that surprise me...." muttered Legolas under his breath. Aithril was the only one to hear it, and her slight frame shook silently with laughter.  
  
Gandalf stopped abruptly and passed his hands over a section of the wall. "Yes.... he muttered. "Here it is. Now all we have to do is to wait for moonlight."  
  
***  
  
Legolas caught Aithril's hand as she turned to sit down. "I can make good on my offer now," he smiled at her. She gave him a puzzled look. "Would you still like to learn how to use a bow?" he asked, and her green eyes lit up in excitement. "Oh, yes!" she grinned. "I had forgotten." Legolas took out his bow, and another from his pack. "You can practice with this one," he said, handing it to her. Aithril examined it professionally. Legolas watched her run her fingers over it.   
  
"Have you ever drawn a bow before?" he asked, and she flushed slightly.   
  
"Yes, but a different type. I know the correct stance, but where do you look to aim? Where is the best point on this bow to place an arrow?"  
  
*Thirty Minutes Later*  
  
Legolas handed her an arrow. She fit it easily to the bow and drew back on the taunt bowstring. "Here!" he called to her, "Aim for this pack!" He hung the empty pack on a low branch of a tree and stepped back. Aithril aimed, biting her tongue in concentration and let fly. The arrow veered off towards Sam and he rolled out of the way just in time. "Sorry?" she offered, her cheeks burning; the whole Fellowship was watching her warily now.   
  
"You looked through the wrong side and placed the arrow in the wrong place," said Legolas. He used his bow to shoot the practice arrow back towards her. It landed, still quivering, in between her feet. "Try again and make sure everything's right. Don't rush."  
  
Aithril pulled the arrow from the earth and placed it on the string again, this time checking to make sure it was in the right place. She drew back on the string, aimed correctly, and carefully released it.   
  
TWANG! The arrow sang as it hit the 'target', pinning it to the tree.   
  
"Good!" praised Legolas. "Now you just have to be quicker. No orc will wait for you to cautiously load an arrow." As if to demonstrate, he whipped an arrow out of his pack, fit it to the string, pulled back, fired, and the arrow landed next to Aithril's in less than a second.   
  
"Hopeless!" Aithril moaned, but she picked up the arrow and valiantly tried again. *Much faster this time!* she thought hopefully, but knew she would be no where near Legolas's skill anytime this century.  
  
"Take a break!" Legolas called, sensing her frustration. "It will do no good to break the bow." Aithril allowed a small smile. Handing him the bow, she sat down next to the campfire. The elf stretched her muscles, feeling them sting a little. *This will feel lovely in the morning* she groaned inwardly.   
  
While Aithril was busy thinking, Legolas was busy watching. He admired her hair as the light from the campfire caught it and it shone a burning red. He studied the way her eyes moved restlessly as she peered into the growing darkness. He was suddenly aware that Gimli was staring at him, and switched his eyes to his bow, which he cleaned with a strengthening oil, then put away.   
  
***  
  
Darkness had crept over them almost without warning. Finally, the moon peered out from behind the clouds. Gandalf stood, stretching, then retreived his staff, and walked over to the Wall. He muttered some words, tapping the Wall lightly with his staff. From that point in the rock, a white liquid seemed to seep out, and it filled almost invisble lines in the rock. Within moments, a shimmering, white door had appeared in the Wall.  
  
oos: Did you like it? PLZ PLZ PLZ review! Thankies! 


	12. Mellon

oos: Thanks for reviewing, Spry Sprite! I know, poor Sam! I realize he always gets hurt, but when I paused to decide who would be narrowly missed, Sam just kind of popped into my head, so I went with it. :D  
  
Mellon  
  
Gimli's jaw dropped in wonder as Gandalf pointed to the elvish script with his staff. "It reads: The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter."  
  
"What do you suppose that means?" asked Pippin inquisitively.  
  
"That's easy enough!" came the answer. "If you are a friend, you speak the password and the doors will open, and you can enter."  
  
Gandalf was silent for a moment, then said in a loud, commanding voice, "Annon edhellen, edro hi amen! Fennas nogothrim, lasto beth lammen!" (again, some favorite lines from the movie in here! :D)  
  
The silver of the door faded, but they did not open. "Nothing's happening." stated Pippin. The Fellowship ignored him.  
  
***  
  
As Gandalf continued to attempt to open the door, the rest of the Fellowship grew impatient. Boromir was so bored and frustrated, for instance, that he threw a rock into the lake. He was going to throw another when a hand caught his arm. It was Aragorn's. "Do not disturb the water," the Ranger said in a low voice, his eyes fixed on ripples in the water that were not caused by the rock.  
  
Aithril was sleeping with her back against one of the trees, dreaming of a warm bed and hot pizza, no doubt, when Gandalf suddenly sprang up, laughing to himself. "Of course! It's a riddle! Speak 'friend' and enter! Like most riddles, it's so ridiculously simple when you see the answer in the end." Gandalf walked to the door and touched it lightly in the middle with his staff. "Mellon," he said clearly.  
  
There was a great rumbling sound as the doors slowly moved outwards to admit the Company. Legolas watched in amazement and started towards it, then remembered Aithril, asleep, and bent to wake her. "Aithril!" he called, shaking her shoulders gently. "The doors have opened!" Aithril awoke quickly and gasped as she viewed the enormous doors and deep black beyond them. The elf stood, swinging her pack over her shoulder. Gandalf entered first, banging his staff against the stone floor, which made the crystal at the top of it burn with a fierce light. Next, came Gimli, who was bursting with happiness and excitement with the thought of actually walking through Moria. Following were Aithril, Legolas, Pippin, Merry, Aragorn, Boromir, Sam, and Frodo. The Fellowship blinked and tried (rather blindly) to see.  
  
"Soon," Gimli announced. "You will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the dwarves. Roaring fires.... malt beer.... red meat off the bone!" Legolas and Aithril rolled their eyes in unison.  
  
Lines creased in Gandalf's face as he stared down in horror at what all of the Company (except Aithril, who knew the story, or course) had thought were rocks. Dwarf bones littered the stairs and at Frodo's feet lay a grinning skull. He shuddered and stepped back. Aithril felt bad for the hobbits, who were in their bare feet, as usual, and a little queasy at the sight of the skeletons herself.  
  
Legolas, luckily, was paying attention to more important things. He pulled an arrow gently from a carcass and examined the tip. "Goblins!" he spat, and fit an arrow to his bow. Aragorn and Boromir drew their swords, and Boromir cried to the hobbits, "Get out! Get out!"  
  
As they began backing hurridly away, something grabbed Frodo, pulling him down. "Help!" he cried, as it dragged him through the doorway and onto the rough stones. "Help!"  
  
Sam drew his sword and sliced the tentacle neatly in two. The remaining part drew back into the water. After a moment of silence, where Aragorn exited Moria and stared at Frodo, confused at what he was yelling about, five tentacles emerged, grabbing Frodo's arms and legs. "Aragorn!" yelped Frodo as he was raised up high into the air. The mouth of the beast emerged as it spread it's jaws wide to reveal glistening gums and razor-sharp teeth. Aragorn and Boromir ran towards the tentacles, cutting them down like trees as they went. Finally, Aragorn reached the tentacle that held Frodo, and with a mighty FWAP! he cut it in two. The Ring-bearer fell into his arms at the same instant that Legolas shot the monster in it's mouth. The thing roared in pain.  
  
The whole fight, Aithril had been trying desparately to fit an arrow to her bow, in an attempt to help. With shaking hands, she aimed carefully, pulled back, and let fly. She had been aiming at it's mouth. Unfortunately, the monster moved in the nanosecond it took for the arrow to reach it's goal. Instead of it's mouth, the arrow simply hit one of it's tentacles. "Grrrrr...." Aithril growled under her breath.  
  
"Into the mines!" shouted Gandalf hoarsely and one by one, the terrified members of the Fellowship of the Ring rushed into the relative safety of Moria. The monster's tentacles groped about, found the doors and slammed them shut. In the dark, there was a loud rumbling- so loud that it seemed as if the entire mountain was going to fall about their ears. After a minute of silence in which no one spoke, Gandalf's staff lit up, revealing a grim smile on the face of it's owner. "Now our choice has been made for us." he said slowly. "And we must face the long dark of Moria."  
  
Gandalf turned and began trudging slowly up the stairs. Frodo followed, then Sam, and eventually everyone fell into line. Aithril's mind did not have to make up imaginary things looming out of the dark. She knew of the evil that was to come - the demon that the dwarves awoke near Khazad-dun. She was petrified. 


	13. Drums in the Deep

oos: Thank you to my latest reviewers! I'm sorry that I took so long in posting this chapter. I had a huge project due in school, and fanfiction.net wasn't letting me onto the uploading account page thingy..... but now it seems as though it's been fixed, so I can post this! YEAH!  
  
Drums in the Deep  
  
"Poor old Bill!" muttered Sam to Frodo as they walked through Moria. "But I had to chose between you and him, so I chose you!"  
  
Frodo said nothing, knowing Sam needed nothing but a listener.  
  
The Company had passed over narrow bridges that spanned huge abysses in the mountain. They had climbed stairs so steep that it seemed a miracle that anyone had ever walked them. And ever present was the never ceasing *drip* *drip* of water in the depths.  
  
Aithril wasn't sleeping well, knowing all the time what was ahead. Legolas noticed and asked her several times if she was well. "I'm fine!" she had replied with a thin smile, and he gave one back; but he did not believe her for half a minute.  
  
One night, he took her aside and spoke in a whisper. "Aithril, I know something's wrong!" he said sternly. "Please, tell me! Is there anything I can do to help?" She looked at him longingly, wanting to tell him her fear of the THING that lay ahead, and that Gandalf would not be seen for a while, and that Haldir would die, and so many more things - but she couldn't. "I can't," she said softly. "But there is nothing you could do anyway." He stared at her for a moment, then nodded slowly.  
  
***  
  
"Are we lost?" "No." "I think we're lost." "Shh, Gandalf's thinking!" "Merry?" "What?!" "I'm hungry!" "SHHH!"  
  
Merry and Pippin were speaking in loud whispers while the Company waited for Gandalf and Gimli to decide which way to go. Finally, Gandalf announced, "We will camp here for the night; it is now nearly midnight." The hobbits talked animately for a while before falling asleep. Aragorn, as always, slept with one eye open. Gimli snored loudly and Legolas shoved him lightly to make him stop. Boromir was staring out into the dark - he was on watch. Aithril could not sleep, so she sat up, watching with him. After an hour, he shook Frodo awake for his turn and Aithril decided to stay up with him.  
  
"Aithril," he turned towards her suddenly about half-way through the watch. "You know what's going to happen, don't you?" She hesitated, then replied, "Yes...." Frodo's eyes lit up eagerly. "Tell me, will I ever get home? Will we destroy the Ring? Will everyone live through the journey?" Aithril drew in a sharp breath. "I cannot tell you...." she said after a long period of silence, haltingly, difficultly. "I might destroy the path that has been laid out for you." Frodo heaved a sigh of disappointment. "I suppose so," he sighed, then went to sit with Gandalf. Aithril knew he would see Gollum and speak with Gandalf, and their path would be decided in the morning. Stop it!, she scolded. You're driving yourself insane! Shaking her head, she laid down with her cloak for a pillow. Just go to bed, she thought, abruptly drowsy, and immediately fell asleep for the first time in three days.  
  
***  
  
She was right; that day, Gandalf and the Company made it to the great dwarf city. And, as expected, Gimli ran to a side door. "Gimli!" shouted Gandalf, but the dwarf paid no heed. Everyone followed him into a dark room penetrated by a single shaft of sunlight resting on a tomb. Gimli was wailing, staring at some carved markings. "Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria." Gandalf said solemnly. Gimli loud cry and banged his forehead against the tomb. Legolas placed a hand on his shoulder in comfort. Gandalf plucked a torn and battered book from the hands of a skeleton. He began to read.  
  
Yesterday being the tenth of novembre, Balin, Lord of Moria fell in Dimrill Dale. He went alone to look in Mirror Mere. An orc shot him from behind the stone. We slew the orc, but there were many more........  
  
We have barred the gates- we cannot hold them for long- horrible-suffering.  
  
Gandalf looked up. "I fear their end was cruel," he said grimly, and read:  
  
We cannot get out! We cannot get out! They have taken the bridge and the second hall. Frar and Nali and Lali fell there. The pool is up to the wall at West Gate. The Watcher in the Water took Oin. We cannot get out! The end comes..... drums, drums in the deep. They are coming.  
  
There was a moment of silence as the Fellowship digested these words. That silence was suddenly broken by a loud CLANK! CLANK! CLANK! and many other banging noises. Gandalf whirled to face Pippin, who was standing guiltily next to a well. "What did you do?" he demanded. "I- I dropped a stone in," mumbled Pippin, red with embaressment. "Fool of a Took! This is a mission, not a hobbit walking party!" Gandalf snapped. He turned away and placed the book next to the skeleton. Boom. A sudden, dull thud, rendered him motionless. Boom. Boom-boom-boom! The sound of drums echoed around the room. "Drums," repeated Frodo in horror. "Drums in the deep....." 


	14. Attack of the Cave Troll

oos: I had some MAJOR issues with a giant science project. Sorry I've been gone (trust me, not by choice!). I've also had some writer's block and today I have a cold! (I'VE GOT ISSUES!!!! lmao!)  
  
Reviewers:  
  
Seishi Sairensuno: Cool name! I'll definitely continue this to... some end... this story isn't planned, I'm just writing it as it comes to me! :)  
  
arwen-evenstar: I'm glad you like the quotes! (me too!!!)  
  
Spry Sprite: I miss your story! Update it more! :D  
  
Akima: Wow, two great reviews! Thanx a lot!  
  
lady of darkness: thank you for the tips! I tried it and it worked! Hurray!  
  
"Bar the gates!" cried Boromir, and he ran for the door. Aragorn ran to the other. "Wait!" called Gandalf. "Leave it open- we may need to escape yet!." Boromir poked his head out the door, then retreated hastily. An arrow was quivering half an inch away from the space his cheek had occupied a moment before. "They have a cave troll...." he said grimly. Legolas spied some spears (there's a tongue twister! lol) and threw them to Boromir. The man caught them easily and jammed them into slots on the doors. "Get behind Gandalf!" shouted Aragorn to the hobbits.  
  
Merry, Pippin, Frodo, and Sam crowded behind the wizard, who drew Glamdring with a hoarse shout. Gimli jumped on top of the tomb, holding his ax up high. "Let them come!" he hissed as the orcs pounded against the doors. "There is one dwarf in Moria who still draws breath!" Aithril, Legolas, and Aragorn fit arrows to their bows and drew back on the strings. Aithril's hands were trembling; the entire bow was shaking. A hole was made in the door and one of the less-intelligent goblins stuck a hand through. There were two arrows in it before you could say "Great Valar!". Aithril's arrow was about a foot off. "Just concentrate!" Legolas urged her. She took another arrow and tensed. The door suddenly collapsed inward and she shot an arrow into it's midst. "ARGHHHHHHHH!" cried the goblin it hit and two others did the same with Legolas's and Aragorn's arrows. Aragorn ducked a sword that would have cleaved off his head and drew his sword, tossing the bow away to relative safety. He beheaded the orc and several more until, finally, none would approach him voluntarily. Gandalf ran forward to help and the hobbits, each shouting a war cry, charged with their 'swords'; most were really long knives. Boromir found himself back to back to Aragorn as they fought an ever-closing circle around them. Legolas fired arrow after arrow into the crowd of orcs, which was slowly thinning. Aithril felt as though she was getting better, because each arrow only took her five seconds tops to load and shoot. Once, a goblin got too close to her, nearly slicing off her arm, and she screeched, her bow flailing around. It hit the foul creature and knocked it out. Aithril shot it in the stomach just to be sure it wasn't going to get back up and rejoin the fight later. Most of the orcs were dead, or mortally wounded and dying by now, and, miraculously, none of the Fellowship had been hurt.  
  
Suddenly an orc ran in, carrying a huge chain. Aithril let out a small squeak. The cave troll! Legolas was beside her in a flash. "Calm down!" he cried. "Remember, concentrate, and you'll be all right!"Aithril managed a small smile that instantly disappeared as the huge beast lumbered into the room. Deciding it had had enough of the goblin leading it, the troll swung it's cruedly-fashioned mace once and the goblin shrieked before being dashed against the wall. It did not move from where it fell. Aithril fit an arrow to her bow and released it, hoping to god it would somehow destroy the cave troll in one shot. The cave troll roared, if anything more annoyed at the small arrow than in pain. Gimli chucked his battle ax at it and the weapon buried itself in the troll's chest. Now it screamed, as if maddened by the tiny pain, and whipped the mace towards the dwarf. Gimli started to back away and fell over a rock just as a goblin swung at him from behind. The end result was a dead goblin and a living and extremely fortunate dwarf.  
  
The cave troll seemed to think he had killed his prey, however, because he turned away from Gimli and started towards the hobbits, who had been pressed up on a ledge by the battle. It bellowed, swinging it's mace at the hobbits. Merry, Pippin, and Sam dove to it's right, while Frodo escaped to the left. The cave troll put it's amoeba-sized brain to work and chose (naturally) to pursue Frodo. Frodo felt his way around the side of a pillar so that he was out of the troll's sight, but the troll was not discouraged. It sniffed the air, looking for Frodo. Frodo gave a sigh of relief, thinking the troll had forgotten him, when (speak of the devil) the abomination popped it's head around the pillar and roared, grabbing Frodo by the foot. It began dragging the Ringbearer off the ledge.  
  
"Aragorn! Ahhh, Aragorn!" Frodo yelled, and Aragorn turned for a moment, nearly getting himself beheaded. "Frodo!" he called, rather pointlessly. Frodo stabbed the cave troll in the fingers, Sting's blade growing a livid blue. The troll gave a snort and released him, waving it's mottled fingers about like a bee had stung them. However, it remembered Frodo after only a second and grabbed hold of him again. It dropped him clumsily onto the floor and, drawing back his weapon, prepared to stab him. At that moment, Aragorn jumped in front of the cave troll, weilding a huge pike. He stabbed it fiercely in the heart and it bellowed like a wounded hippo. The troll's arms flailed out, one of them catching Aragorn in the chest. It bashed him against a rock. Frodo crawled over to Aragorn, trying to shake him into wakening, and caught a glancing blow from the troll. He was pressed back into a corner and the troll, snarling savagely, stabbed him in the chest. The surrounding battle seemed to freeze in place as the other companions realized what had happened. It was broken when Merry and Pippin, yelling, jumped onto the troll's back, cutting him with their swords. The troll grabbed Pippin and threw him to the ground. Legolas fit an arrow in his bow and waited for his chance. Sure enough, Merry hit a nerve and the troll threw back it's head, leaving it's neck exposed. The arrow of Legolas flew straight and true, catching the cave troll in it's throat. It gasped, then, moaning piteously, collapsed. Aragorn woke and saw Frodo. "Oh, no, no," he breathed, turning Frodo over gently. He was astonished to see the hobbit was even breathing, and was positively flabbergasted when he spoke. "I'm all right, I'm all right!" Frodo mumbled, clutching at his chest. "All right?" Aragorn said. "That spear would have skewered a wild boar." Frodo looked up into the face of Gandalf, who smiled. "I think there's more to this hobbit than meets the eye...." he said carefully. Frodo unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt, revealing a shirt of a silver that seemed to glimmer and twinkle at them. "Mithril," Gimli said in awe. He gave Frodo a grin. "You are full of surprises, Mr. Baggins." Aithril smiled at Frodo, who was turning a little red as he found himself the center of attention. Gandalf looked sharply at the doorway. The shadows of torches and orcs could be seen approaching. "Run!" he cried. "To the bridge of Kazud-dun!"  
  
oos: sorry if there's some incorrect information in this. I didn't feel like checking the book. *sighs* poor me, poor me, who can't go out sledding cauz she had strep throat *winces as she swallows* Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chappie! Expect the next one in a couple of days! :D Oh, and remember, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Thank you! 


	15. Gandalf's Fall

oos: Anyone ever hear of 9th grade assessment? Yeah? Well, I'm in the beginning of it right now, so I'm SO COMPLETELY SORRY if I don't post another chapter for, like, ten days. I'm trying to post them every five days, at LEAST once a week, so bear with me! :)  
  
Gandalf's Fall  
  
The Fellowship stumbled after Gandalf through a maze of hallways and passages. Orc cries could be heard growing ever nearer. They entered the Great Hall, a showcase of the dwarve's stone work. Goblins were climbing down the giant pillars, and the Company attempted to outrun them. But it was of no use; the goblins surrounded them, hissing menacingly. One was about to take a swing with his sword at Aragorn when a loud BOOM! could be heard from the opposite end of the hall. Fire blinded their eyes and hid the thing that caused it. Aithril nearly wet herself. The Balrog! she screamed mentally. The goblins ran, hiding in the holes, quaking with terror and gibbering nonsense. "Gandalf? What is this new devilry?" asked Boromir. Legolas relaxed his grip on his bow, knowing it would not have any effect on the monster. Gandalf closed his eyes for a moment, then announced, "Run! To the bridge!" They began running flat out. Frodo tripped, stopping most of the procession, as he was third in their ragged line. Aithril hoisted him to his feet. "Hurry!" she cried, the feeling of panic much stronger than it had been. The Balrog. The Balrog. She was actually going to face the Balrog. It sounded terrible in the book, but in real life..... she shuddered. The Company resumed their race against time, fire, and orcs. At last, Boromir, who was second, ran ahead of Gandalf and started down some steps. He didn't finish them because he couldn't; they weren't there! Boromir cried out, flapping his arms like a bird and windmilling. Legolas grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him up onto the platform. "Come! The bridge is not far now!" Gandalf shouted, beckoning with his staff. He pulled Aragorn aside, "Lead them on! This foe is beyond any of you. Swords are of no use now."  
  
He started down a steep, open stairway that seemed to be rapidly deteriorating to Aithril. This idea was confirmed when they encountered a large gap. Legolas and Aithril leapt lightly over, elves that they were. "Gandalf!" Legolas shouted encouragingly, and the wizard jumped, landing safely on the stairs. Shouting a war-cry, Boromir grabbed Merry and Pippin and made it to the ledge. "Here!" cried Aragorn, and threw a bewildered and terrified Sam down to Aithril, who caught him with only a minor degree of difficulty. "T-thanks," he stuttered breathlessly and looked up to see if Frodo would be all right. Aragorn reached for Gimli, who held up a hand to stop him. "Nobody tosses a dwarf," he stated firmly and hopped the distance. His feet barely touched the edge and he would have fallen for certain if Legolas had not caught him by his beard. "Argh, not the beard!" Gimli grumbled, regaining his balance and looking back for Aragorn and Frodo. The gap had been considerably widened by the first seven of the company and now it seemed impassible. Suddenly, the doorway shook and a piece of ceiling fell smack onto the stairs, knocking out the last tie to Moria. The section of stairs Aragorn and Frodo were standing on trembled, then began to sway. "Lean this way!" Aragorn shouted and Frodo shifted all his weight to the front of it. Slowly, but surely, the piece inched towards the rest of the it, then faster and faster until a second before it crashed, which was when Aragorn grabbed Frodo and leapt onto the stairs. Legolas and Boromir caught them, but there was no time to celebrate.  
  
The Fellowship ran down the remainder of the stairs and into a passageway, which opened into a large cavern with a bridge crossing a wide abyss. "The Bridge of Khazad-Dun!" cried Gimli. He would have stopped, in the midst of all his terror, to pay his respects, had not Aithril pulled him along to flee with the rest of them. The Company reached the other side of the bridge safely, but Gandalf paused in the middle and turned to face the Balrog. "Gandalf! No!" cried Frodo as the monster emerged from a sea of flames. It roared, the inside of it's mouth shimmering with the high temperature. "You shall not pass!" Gandalf roared back, slamming his staff into the bridge. The Balrog roared again, twirling a whip of fire around his head. He swung it at Gandalf, but was not able to break the wizard's shield. Aithril shook with terror, the corner of her mouth drawn back in a grimace of horror. "YOU - SHALL - NOT - PASS!" yelled Gandalf. The beast raised it's whip to strike again, but the bridge crumbled underneath it in the same instant. It screamed a death-cry, flailing about as it fell into the darkness. Gandalf looked over the edge once more, then turned back tiredly to rejoin the Company. But as he did, the Balrog raised it's whip and caught his ankle, dragging him off the bridge until he only held on by his fingertips. Gandalf tried to hoist himself back onto the bridge, but failed. "Fly, you fools!" he whispered, then let go.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Frodo. Boromir grabbed him and dragged him up the stairs, leading the Fellowship. Aragorn stayed behind, staring at the spot where Gandalf had disappeared, until Aithril broke through is thoughts and they ran out of Moria. Now, there were only eight. 


	16. Lothlórien

Oos: Thank you for reviewing! Come on, new peeps, R & R! It's about the only other thing that keeps me going! Wellllllllllllll, other than I love this story, that is. :D  
  
Lothlórien  
  
"Legolas!" called Aragorn. "Move them out!" Legolas simply stared numbly at the stone he was sitting on. It had been little more than ten minutes since Gandalf had fallen into the chasm and Aragorn now wanted to travel to Lórien. "Now?" Boromir had protested. "Give them a moment, for pity's sake!" The ranger then turned his hard stare on the other man. "Come nightfall, these hills will be swarming with orcs. We must reach the woods of Lóthlorien." In the present, Aithril shook free of her gloomy thoughts. "Come, Legolas," she said softly. "Now is not the time to reflect on Gandalf's death. We must move on." He stood up and walked over to Sam. "On your feet, Sam." he said, picking up the hobbit. Gimli stood also and Boromir got Merry and Pippin ready. "Frodo?" Aragorn questioned to mid-air, looking around. "Frodo!" he cried as he spotted the Ring-Bearer walking away. Frodo turned to face him, tears running down his cheeks.  
After crossing the cold river of Nimrodel into Lórien, the Company sat along the river's bank to rest. While they ate, and some slept, Legolas told tales of Lothlórien that the Elves of Mirkwood still kept in their hearts, of sunlight and starlight upon the meadows by the Great River before the world was grey. At length, a silence fell, and they heard the music of the waterfall running sweetly in the shadows. Almost Frodo fancied he could hear a voice singing, mingled with the sound of the water. "Do you hear the voice of Nimrodel?" asked Legolas, smiling at Aithril, who had picked an elvish flower and was twirling it between her fingers. "I will sing you a song of the maiden, Nimrodel who bore the same name of the stream which she lived beside long ago. It is a fair song in our woodland tongue; but this is how it runs in the westron speech, as some in Rivendell now sing it." In a soft voice hardly to be heard among the rustle of the leaves above them he began,  
  
An Elvin-maid there was of old, A shining star by day: Her mantle white was hemmed with gold, Her shoes of silver-grey.  
  
A star was bound upon her brows, A light was on her hair As sun upon the golden boughs In Lórien the fair.  
  
Her hair was long, her limbs were white, And fair she was and free; And in the wind she went as light As leaf of linden-tree.  
  
Beside the falls of Nimrodel, By water clear and cool, Her voice as falling silver fell Into a shining pool.  
  
Where now she wanders none can tell, In sunlight or in shade; For lost of yore was Nimrodel And in the mountains strayed.  
  
The elven-ship in haven grey Beneath the mountain-lee Awaited her for many a day Beside the roaring sea.  
  
A wind by night in Northern lands Arose, and loud it cried, And drove the ship from elven-strands Across the streaming tide.  
  
When dawn came dim the land was lost; The mountains sinking grey Beyond the heaving waves that tossed Their plumes of blinding spray.  
  
Amroth beheld the fading shore Now low beyond the swell, And cursed the fatihless ship that bore Him far from Nimrodel.  
  
Of old he was an Elven-king. A lord of tree and glen When golden were the boughs in spring In fair Lothlórien.  
  
From helm to sea they saw him leap, As arrow from the string, And dive into the water deep, And mew upon the wing.  
  
The wind was in his flowing hair, The foam about him shone; Afar they saw him fair and strong, Go riding like a swan.  
  
But from the West has come now word, And on the Hither Shore, No tidings Elven-folk have heard, Of Amroth evermore.  
  
The voice of Legolas faltered and he confessed, "There is much more, but I do not remember it." Aithril sighed wistfully, staring at the beautiful river. "That was beautiful," she assured him and he smiled. "It is told that she had a house built in the trees of Lórien and has resided there ever since. However, none have ever seen her." Aragorn raised his head. "Perhaps it would be a good idea to rest in the trees tonight ourselves. We might be safer," he said. The rest of the Fellowship agreed and began journeying further into the woods. Legolas suddenly stopped near a tree. "I recognize this from song because of it's yellow blossem. It is called a Mellyrn." Pippin ran his hand over the trunk of the tree and found it to be very smooth and soft.  
  
"I will climb it to see of it's shape, and if it is high enough to keep us from orcs." Legolas continued. He sprang nimbly up and caught hold of a branch. But even as he swung on the branch and prepared to climb further up, a voice spoke suddenly from the tree-shadows above him. "Daro!" it said in a commandig tone and Legolas dropped back to the earth in surprise and fear. He shrank back against the bole of the tree. "Stand still!" he whispered to the others. "Do not move or speak." Legolas stood protectively in front of Aithril, who was touched by this act of caring. 


	17. Lady of the Wood

oos: Thank you for waiting so patiently! On with the chappie! *Is whipped on by reviewers* MUSH! MUSH!...... *clears throat* Anyway..... here it goes.... :D I'm still trying to intertwine the book and the movie, so that's why it's taking so long for me to write it!  
  
Lady of the Wood  
  
Gimli spoke anyway. "Aragorn, these woods are perilous. We should go back!" A wood-elf jumped down from the tree. "You have entered the relam of the Lady of the Wood. You cannot go back." Aragorn raised his eyes to look into the elf's. Neither blinked. "Haldir of Lorien."Aragorn finally said in elvish and gave a short bow. "We come here for help. We need your protection!" Haldir appeared not to have heard. "Come," he said. "She is waiting."  
  
***  
  
The Fellowship was led deep into the heart of Lothlórien. At the center of a clearing was a giant tree, with staircases winding around it. "You'd think such a powerful elf-witch would put in an elevator!" Aithril whispered to Legolas, giggling. He gave her a puzzled look. She clapped a hand to her forehand. "Oh, I've forgotten. You don't know what an elevator is!" she said sheepishly. Legolas smiled anyway, glad to see the elf-maiden amused, as she continued to laugh the entire journey up the staircase.  
  
Haldir stopped as they reached the top. "Enter," he said, and nodded curtly. Everyone entered the room and stood in a half-circle. Suddenly, a bright light shone at the top of the staircase they encircled, and from it, emerged two elves. "They are Celeborn and Galadriel," Legolas breathed lightly to Aithril. She nodded, eyes stuck on the beauty and grace of them both. "Nine there are here, yet ten there were when they set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him...." Galadriel's eyes flitted among the members of the Company. They met with Aragorn's, who held the gaze until she spoke. "He has fallen..... into shadow."  
  
Boromir let out a loud sob and Aithril wiped away tears in her eyes. She knew he would return, but now, she missed the old wizard.  
  
"The Quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail, to the ruin of all. Yet hope remains while the Company is true. Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest, for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight, you will sleep...."  
  
Aithril discreetly glanced at Frodo and noticed him listening to Galadriel intently. A voice sounded suddenly in her own head. "Welcome, tenth member of the Fellowship. Do not help stray the others from their paths... yet enjoy their company while you can." Aithril looked up sharply, but Galadriel was already staring up into the heavens. I must not tell any of them ANYTHING about their futures, she reminded herself. Legolas was lost in his own thoughts when they were interrupted by the elf-witch. "Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood. You know the choice you must make. But beware the consequences of true love." His cheeks turned slightly pink and Galadriel smiled as she turned and retreated back up the staircase.  
  
The Fellowship tramped down the elegant stairways, each lost in their own thoughts, as they were led to their gear to settle in for the night. 


	18. Gifts

oos: Sorry I've been so long! I've been debating on how to end this story and I think I've finally discovered how. I'll post the last two chapters soon!  
  
Gifts  
  
The Fellowship's stay in Lothlórien was brought to an end, as all good things must eventually do, and Aithril was sad to leave. The elven city was the most beautiful city she had ever seen and she knew she would probably never see it again. Galadriel had told them after a feast last night that she wanted to see them this morning and, somehow, Aithril knew it was for farewells. So did the rest of the Company. Each member had already silently packed his or her belongings to be picked up when the time came. Aithril walked slowly on the dark stone path that led to one of the Great Halls, savouring each moment and imprinting it on her memory. The red - haired elf came to the door of the huge building and paused, letting her eyes adjust to the dimness and her skin adjust to the cool flow of air that wafted endlessly through the open windows.  
  
When Aithril could see every detail in the stonework above her, she continued forward, pausing to pick up a cookie from a plate on one of the long stone tables in the room. She munched in greedily, licking every last crumb off her finger. That was another great thing about Lórien - they had excellent sugar cookies!  
  
Finally, knowing that she could no longer prolong the inevitable, Aithril joined the rest of the Fellowship near Galadriel at the end of the hall. "Ah, Aithril," the beautiful elf smiled at her gently. "I was about to send for you." She turned to the group and addressed them as a whole. "I'm sure you have felt, as I have, that you must leave and finish the journey you have begun. My people have already packed boats to carry you down the river." Galadriel paused here, ice blue eyes searching their faces. "I have also prepared farewell gifts, as I have forseen that some of you I will not see again." Gimli bowed his head at this statement and Galadriel hid a smile. She turned around and picked up one of the items from a glass table behind her. "Here is the gift of Celeborn and I to the leader of your Company," she said to Aragorn, and gave him a sheath that had been made to fit his sword. It was overlaid with a tracery of flowers and leaves wrought of silver and gold, and on it were set in elven-runes formed of many gems the name Andúril and the lineage of the sword.  
  
To Boromir, she gave a belt of gold; and to Merry and Pippin she gave small silver belts, each with a clasp wrought like a golden flower. To Legolas and Aithril she gave a bow such as the Galadrim used, longer and stouter than the bows of Mirkwood, and strung with a string of elf-hair. The two elves took much time admiring the bows. Aithril noticed that hers had silverly marks engraved into the wood and asked Legolas what they were. He replied that they were marks of accuracy, and she silently thanked Galadriel for the custom-made bow. With both bows went a quiver of arrows, straight and true.  
  
To Sam, Galadriel gave a small box with a rune that stood for a 'G' carved into it. "The 'G' stands for Galadriel," she said. "But in your tongue, it may stand for garden. In this box, there is earth from my orchard, and such blessing as Galadriel has still to bestow is upon it. It will not keep you on your road, nor defend you against any peril; but if you keep it and see your home again at last, then perhaps it may reward you. Though you should find all barren and laid waste, there will be few gardens in middle-earth that bloom like your garden, if you sprinkle this earth there. Then you may remember Galadriel, and catch a glimpse of far off of Lórien that you have seen only in our winter. For our spring and our summer are gone by, and they will never be seen on earth again save in memory."  
  
Sam went red to the ears and muttered something inaudible, though he clutched the box tightly and bowed as best he could.  
  
"And what gift would a Dwarf ask of the Elves?" asked Galadriel, turning to Gimli. "None, Lady." answered Gimli. "It is enough for me to have seen the Lady of Galadrim, and to have heard her gentle words." "Hear all ye Elves!" she cried to those about her. "Let none say again that Dwarves are grasping and ungracious! Yet surely, Gimli son of Glóin, you desire something that I could give? Name it, I bid you! You shall not be the only guest without a gift." "There is nothing, Lady Galadriel," said Gimli, bowing low and stammering. "Nothing, unless it might be - unless it is permitted to ask, nay, to name a single strand of your hair, which surpasses the gold of the earth as the stars surpass the gems of the mine. I do not ask for such a gift. But you commanded me to name my desire."  
  
The Elves stirred and murmured in astonishment, and Celeborn gazed at the Dwarf in wonder, but the Lady smiled. "It is said that the skill of the Dwarves is in their hands, rather than their tongues," she said. "Yet that is not true of Gimli. For none have ever made to me a request so bold and yet so corteous. And how should I refuse, since I commanded him to speak? But tell me, what would you do with such a gift?"  
  
"Treasure it, Lady," he answered. "In memory of your words to me at our first meeting. And if ever I return to the smithies of my home, it shall be set in imperishable crystal to be an heirloom of my house, and a pledge of good will between the Mountain and the Wood until the end of days."  
  
Then the Lady unbraided one of her long tresses and cut off three golden hairs, and laid them in Gimli's hand.  
  
"And you, Ring-bearer," she said, turning to Frodo. "I come to you last who are not last in my thoughts. For you I have prepared this." She held up a small crystal phial; it glittered as she moved it and rays of white light sprang from her hand. "In this phial," she said. "is caught the light of Earendil's star, set amid the waters of my fountain. It will shine still brighter when night is about you. May it be a light to you in dark places, when all other lights go out. Remember Galadriel and her mirror!"  
  
Frodo bowed, but found no words to say.  
  
Wordlessly, the Fellowship walked in single file down a path to the river. Three, slim green-grey boats could be seen bobbing in the current. Merry and Pippin climbed in one boat and Aithril chose a spot in the one next to it. She watched, smiling as Legolas leaned on the boat, catching their attention. From a brown sack, he pulled out what appeared to be a bundle of leaves; but as he undid it, a thin bread was revealed. "Lembas," he said, taking a bite and sighing in satisfaction. "One bite will fill the stomach of a grown man for a day!" The two hobbits nodded attentively and Legolas moved to sit beside Aithril. "How many did you eat?" Aithril heard Pippin ask Merry. "Three!" he replied, and Merry belched. "I had four!" Aithril shook with silent laughter and Legolas hid a smile at the hobbits' appetites.  
  
The rest of the Company had settled themselves in their own crafts and the Elves of Lothlórien gave them a push farther into the water, crying farewells. Frodo watched as the river took them farther and farther from the beautiful forest. As Galadriel and the other elves out of view, Aithril thought she saw Galadriel raise her hand in farewell, but before she could focus her eyes correctly, they were gone. She heard Legolas sigh in front of her and looked out at the forest sagging ominously over the river on either side.....  
  
***  
  
"Aithril, wake up!" The red-haired elf opened her eyes slowly as Legolas' face swam into focus. She sat up quickly from where she had been leaning against him, blushing. Strange, Aithril thought. I wasn't even tired..... "Aithril, look at the Aragornath!" he urged her and she turned to view them. Even though she had read about them in her books, she still gasped in wonder. Two huge statues loomed against the horizon, hands upraised as if in greeting, or warning, however the person wanted to view it, she supposed. The tiny boats floated past the stone momentos of days gone by as if the leaves of autumn by an oak tree. Aithril saw Aragorn catch Frodo's eye and nod to the statues. She turned away and trailed her hand in the river, making a small wake start behind it. Ahead lay even scarier things that she could not tell anyone. Frodo leaving, Boromir dying. She felt as if she were cursed, or maybe blessed, but couldn't tell which. Aithril knew what was ahead, yet in doing so, endangered the entire Fellowship. Her green eyes clouded over with worry as she stared into the river. Legolas watched her face, and his eyes softened -he couldn't help asking: "Can you tell me about it?" She shook her head, a single tear dropping into the river. She swiped away the tears, almost viciously and sniffed. The two elves turned to watch the Aragornath fade into the distance as they left it and hope behind. 


	19. Boromir's Betrayal

Oos: hi, everyone! This is the second to last chapter! WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! It's been so great writing this story though. I do believe I'm developing a taste for romance stories. 0_0 lol  
  
Boromir's Betrayal  
  
Legolas paddled easily with the current, slowly too, and without much movement. He smiled down at the reason. Aithril had fallen asleep and had (unconciously, of course) gradually transferred her back from the edge of the boat to his chest.  
  
Legolas shifted his weight and rolled his head around on his shoulders. It was getting difficult to hold his neck in this awkward position. He searched for a solution, still paddling and found it. By resting his chin lightly on top of Aithril's head, he was able to relax. Legolas carefully lowered his chin to lay on Aithril's bright red hair. He breathed in deeply and noticed she smelled like violets. The elf suddenly realized what he was doing and gave up trying to deny it.  
  
*I do believe I love her*, he sighed dreamily, not alert like he would usually be. That's probably why he didn't notice Aragorn draw up alongside his boat with Frodo and Sam.  
  
"Legolas," Aragorn called softly to get his attention. Legolas's ear swiveled quickly to listen to Aragorn. "Yes?" he said, as innocently as he could with his head resting on Aithril's.  
  
Aragorn grinned, rather impishly. "Me thinks the maiden has captured thy heart." He whispered, taking care not to wake the elf-in-question. "Could it really be that she has won over Legolas the Loveless?!"  
  
Legolas's skin reddened slightly in response to Aragorn's teasing. When he was but a mere elfling, he had sworn to never love, let alone kiss a girl, when he grew up.  
  
"I did not know what I was saying!" Legolas protested quietly and turned to face the man as Aragorn chuckled.  
  
"Well? Do you love her?" the Ranger pressed his friend.  
  
"Yes...." admitted Legolas and Aragorn gave a small whoop of delight. "So," he said craftily, a bold gleam in his eye. "When are you going to kiss her?"  
  
The elf's mouth dropped open. "I had not thought of it!" he lied. "Besides, I have no idea if she admires me also."  
  
Aragorn's eyebrows rose. "Do not try and decieve me! I have seen the way she looks at you, and the way you view her. I have a feeling you have daydreamed of more than kissing-" he hinted and Legolas' faint red tinge turned to a dark one.  
  
"I have not!" he retorted hotly, turning away from a laughing Aragorn. Sam and Frodo were trying to hide chuckles, pretending they were not listening to the conversation.  
  
***  
  
The boats bumped up gently against the sandy bank. "Parth Galen," muttered Aragorn and Sam began gathering wood for a fire. Legolas gently shook Aithril's shoulders. "Aithril," he murmured her name tenderly and her green eyes fluttered open. She suddenly realized she was leaning on him and sat up abruptly, much to his disappointment. "Sorry," she muttered, blushing a deep pink. Legolas hid a smile at her embarassment. "It's quite all right," he assured her, a grin breaking out on his face despite his efforts. Aithril gave a weak smile in return and clambered out of the boat onto the pebbly beach.  
  
Legolas noticed the tension stored between her shoulder blades, though she sought to hide it. He frowned. "What is wrong?" he asked, sighing, and already knowing the answer.  
  
Aithril shook her head wearily and faced the fire.  
  
Aragorn stroked his chin thoughtfully. Finally, he announced to the Company. "We cross the lake at nightfall. Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the north."  
  
Gimli looked up sharply. "Oh yes? Just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil? An impassible labyrinth of razor sharp rocks. And after that it gets even better!"  
  
Pippin glanced at the dwarf in alarm.  
  
"Festering, stinking marshlands, as far as the eye can see." Gimli concluded darkly.  
  
Aragorn stared at him thoughtfully, then replied, "That is our road. I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf."  
  
Gimli looked appalled at the very thought. "Recover my-?!" He growled softly.  
  
Aithril stared off across the river, worry gnawing at her thoughts. *Why must Boromir die?* she thought unhappily. *I do not love him as I do Legolas, but he is still a part of the Company...* Aithril searched her mind for any solution so that the ending of the story would turn out the same, yet it was in vain. *Everything was meant to play out as it is,* she told herself. *Who am I to mess with the future?*  
  
While she was thinking, Legolas drew near to Aragorn. "We should leave now." He told the Ranger, forehead creased with worry. Aragorn shook his head. "No. Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for the cover of darkness." Legolas looked around uneasily and answered, "It is not the eastern shore that worries me. A shadow and a threat has been growin in my mind. Something draws near. I can feel it." Aragorn acknowledged this remark silently and seemed to be thinking about it. Gimli was still muttering about Aragorn's earlier comment. "Recover my strength. Pay no need of that, young hobbits!" he lectured the four halflings.  
  
"Where's Frodo?" Merry suddenly piped up. Everyone looked around. Tears came to Aithril's eyes as she remembered what would happen next. She wiped them away hastily.  
  
***  
  
Frodo wandered about the woods. He was so deep in thought that he did not hear Boromir approaching.  
  
"None of us should wander alone, you least of all," remarked Boromir cheerfully. "So much depends of you."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Frodo? I know why you seek solitude. You suffer; I see it day by day. Be sure that you do not suffer needlessly." The man paused, the continued. "There are other ways, Frodo, other paths we might take."  
  
"I know what you would say, and it would sound like wisdom, but for the warning in my heart." Frodo replied suddenly.  
  
"Warning? Against what?" Boromir asked. A strange gleam was forming in his eye. "They are all afraid, but to let that fear drive us to destroy what hope we have.... don't you see? It's madness!"  
  
Frodo drew back. "There is no other way." he repeated slowly.  
  
Boromir took a step towards him. "Why do you recoil? I am no thief." Frodo eyed him cautiously. "You are not yourself." he told him firmly.  
  
"I ask only for the strength to defend my people! If you would but LEND me the Ring...." Boromir pleaded, coming closer. Frodo recoiled at a stumbling run. "No!" he cried.  
  
"What chance do you think you have?!" Boromir hissed in a voice that was totally unlike his own. "They will find you! They will take the ring, and you will beg for death before the end!" He burst into a run towards Frodo and the hobbit trotted fast up the hill now. "It is not yours save by a happenstance. It could have been mine! It should have been mine! Give it me!" Boromir caught up with Frodo and tackled him, fingers groping for the ring. "No!" yelled Frodo, breaking free of the man's grasp for a second.  
  
He jammed the Ring on his finger.  
  
Boromir suddenly found himself clutching nothing. His gaze swept the clearing bare but he saw no sign of Frodo. "I see your mind! You would take the Ring to Sauron! You will betray us! You go to your death, and the death of us all! Curse you! Curse all you halflings!" he screamed madly at the trees.  
  
Boromir attempted to climb the slope, but slipped on the thick carpet of leaves. It seemed to jolt some sense back into his Ring-driven mind.  
  
"Frodo? Frodo?!" he cried. "What have I done? Frodo, I'm sorry!" But his cries were not heard by the hobbit, who was running from Boromir as fast and far as he could. 


	20. The Kiss

oos: Sorry for the delay. I've been fine-tuning this chapter so that it's more the way I like it! HEHEHE! :D I hope you enjoy it.... it's the last chapter of this story. I really loved writing this every night, then posting it in the morning, but all good things have to end. Thank you to my 42 reviewers (as of now!) and I hope you liked the story.  
  
The Kiss  
  
"Frodo!" shouted Sam in panic. "We must find him!"  
  
"Wait!" cried Aragorn. "We must divide up into pairs and arrange- here now! Wait! Hold on!" But it was of no use. They took no notice of him. Sam had dashed off first. Merry and Pippin had followed and were already disappearing into the western fringe of the woods, shouting: Frodo! Frodo! in clear, high hobbit voices. Legolas and Gimli escaped into the forest, also apparently deaf to the Ranger's calls. A sudden maddness seemed to have fallen upon the Company.  
  
"We shall all be scattered and lost!"Aragorn groaned. "Aithril! Aithril, wait!" he called suddenly as the elf ran off.  
  
Aithril had sat silently by the ashes of the fire as the Fellowship discussed which route they should take to Mordor. She could feel Legolas' eyes on her, but did not return any of his glances.  
  
*Should I be telling them what I know? That the Company will run off in search of Frodo and Boromir will die? And Frodo and Sam will journey to Mount Doom alone?* She had wondered.   
  
Then she remembered Galadriel's advice, which clearly stated: Do not stray the others from their paths. Aithril had given a mental groan. How hard it was to not help! *But I would be hurting, she reminded herself firmly.  
  
Now she sped quickly through the woods, dodging trees as she followed the light footprints of Legolas and the small, but deep tracks of Gimli. "OOF!" she was abruptly stopped as she ran into them.   
  
Aithril landed uncerimoniously on the ground. "Ow!" she glared at the two of them. "Don't look at us, milady!" Gimli protested, holding up two tiny and wrinkled hands. "YOU ran into US!" Legolas smiled slightly at the sight of the elf and dwarf glaring daggers at each other.  
  
"Come!" he said. "Let's look- OW!" Legolas broke off as an arrow nicked his ear. He took one glance at it and his brow furrowed. "Orcs!" he hissed, fitting an arrow to his bow. Aithril followed suit, though with less skill, and Gimli hoisted his ax high (for him! lol) above his head.   
  
The trio waited with tense, quick breaths as the sound of footsteps became louder. An orc suddenly burst through the trees and into the clearing. It fell dead with two arrows piercing it's heart. This seemed to signal the start of a battle, for three more orcs emerged from behind it, then five more, then ten, twenty, thirty - they seemed endless! The two elves reloaded and fired, careful not to hit Gimli, who had rushed forward, swinging his weapon madly and bellowing a warcry.   
  
Aithril made the shooting a process: Load, aim, fire, load, aim, fire. It was never ending. At one point, she ran out of arrows and continued backing up until she ran into Legolas. They both jumped and turned to kill the other, Legolas loading an arrow and her drawing back a fist. At the sight of who it was, Aithril blinked an ducked the arrow which the other elf had let loose in suprise. "Sorry!" he yelled. She took an arrow in reply from his stock and fit it to her bow, and released, hitting two orcs in a row. "Cool," Aithril muttered.  
  
***  
  
Aragorn followed the way Sam had run, picking his way among trees and boulders. He easily caught up to the hobbit. "It is as my heart told me! He went this way!" the Ranger yelled and sped up the path. Sam tried to follow, but his short legs quickly widened the distance between him and his friend. In no time, Aragorn was out of sight. Sam stopped, panting and gasping, and clutching at a stich in his side.   
  
Suddenly he clapped a hand to his head. "Whoa, Sam Gamgee!" he said aloud. "Your legs are too short, so use your head! Let me see now! to be gone this long, something must have scared Mr. Frodo badly. He screwed himself up to the point, sudden. He made up his mind at last - to go. Where to? Off East. Not without Sam? Yes, even without his Sam. That's hard, cruel hard."  
  
Sam passed a hand over his eyes, brushing away the tears. "Steady, Gamgee!" he said. "Think, if you can! He can't fly across rivers, and he can't jump waterfalls. He's got no gear. So he's got to get back to the boats. Back to the boats! Back to the boats, Sam, like lightning!"  
  
Sam turned and bolted back down the path, determined to find Frodo there.  
  
***  
  
While Sam had been thinking, Aragorn had caught up with Frodo at a ruin on top of the hill. "Frodo! Where is the Ring?" he called. The hobbit backed up, shrieking, "Stay away! Stay away!"   
  
"Frodo, I swore to protect you." Aragorn pleading, holding up his hands.  
  
"Can you protect me from yourself?" Frodo snapped. On a sudden whim, he drew it slowly out from beneath his shirt and held it, palm flat in his right hand.  
  
"Would you destroy it?" he asked. Aragorn walked closer, deliberately and thoughfully. He reached a hand out toward the Ring.   
  
"Elessar..... Dúnadan....Strider.....Aragorn...." The Ring whispered Aragorn's names, almost silently. The Ranger's fingers almost brushed the Ring as he gently, but firmly closed Frodo's hand around it, and knelt to the ground. "I would have gone with you til the end." he said, sorrowfully.  
  
"I know," whispered Frodo, tears glistening in his eyes. Aragorn's eyes suddenly flitted downwards. He stood quickly and drew his sword in a single fluid movement. Frodo looked down and saw Sting glowing. "Run," Aragorn commanded, but the hobbit didn't move, tears flowing freely now down his cheeks. "Run!" shouted Aragorn, hearing orcs approach. Frodo snapped out of it and raced down the steps and out over the slope.   
  
Aragorn turned to face the orcs, a huge crowd of them. He held his sword before his eyes, muttered a prayer, and began slaying.  
  
***  
  
Frodo hurried down the slope, stumbling every few steps. He tore through bushes, holding up an arm to sheild his eyes from their grabbing branches and nearly fell into a column of orcs. Frodo hid behind a tree, gasping silently for air as they rushed past in endless amounts. When the last one had passed, he gave a sigh of relief and prepared to speed down the slope once more.  
  
"Frodo!"   
  
"Frodo!"  
  
"Over here!"  
  
Frodo looked across the orc's path and spied Pippin and Merry hiding in some bushes.   
  
"Hide here!" urged Merry. "Come quick!" Frodo slowly shook his head. "What's he doing?" asked Pippin. Merry stared for a moment. "He's leaving...." the hobbit replied quietly.   
  
Orcs swarmed toward them, and, after a moment of indecision, Merry stood up and began yelling. "Hey! Hey, over here! Hey you!" The orcs turned towards them and, reluctantly, Pippin rose out of the hiding place. "Hey you! Over here! This way!"  
  
The two hobbits looked at Frodo one last time, then ran in the opposite direction. Pippin glanced back and shrieked, "Merry, it's working!" Merry was too busy fleeing to look back, but he could hear the orcs' footsteps. "I know it's working! RUN!" he called. The pair ran over a small bridge and into more orcs.   
  
One especially ugly orc raced towards them, cackling rather evilly and swinging a large mace. He swung it hard enough to knock Merry's head off his shoulders when he was blocked by Boromir, who had raced in to help Merry and Pippin.  
  
They stood by while the Man fought the orc off, along with several others. It seemed as though his broad shoulders never tired of swinging his sword to slice through the enemy's chest.   
  
That's when the arrow entered his chest. "Umph!" Boromir gasped, and stared at the orc responsible: a huge, uglier-than-most, so-ugly-that-his-momma-wouldn't-kiss-him orc. The man ignored the arrow protruding from his body and fought on - until another arrow joined it. He gasped for breath, seeing double and nearly black. The nasty orc growled in satisfaction. But Boromir wasn't down for the count yet. He heaved himself off the ground on sheer willpower and continued slashing. Merry and Pippin decided to help out, and Boromir tried to stop them. Unfortunately, another arrow entered him at the moment he was about to call out.   
  
Boromir sank to his knees, watching helplessly as the pair of hobbits were snatched up by orcs and carried away. All the orcs started to run again, no doubt back to Saruman. Each and every one passed him - everyone but the bad-ass orc, of course. He stopped, growled again (Obviously, he's not capable of sentences. I mean, who growls at people? Even in Ice Age, they discussed who the 'pink thing' belonged to, you know? hehehe.... ok, I'll shut up now. :D) and stretched back his bow.   
  
A second before the orc released the arrow, Aragorn flew out of nowhere and hit him with a thud that sent them both crashing to the ground. Aragorn sprang up in a flash, and the orc was just as quick. He held up a coarse iron blade to bring crashing down on the Ranger's head. Aragorn ducked out of the way and brought his sword up to meet the blow. The two fought like wildcats, just as quick as the other. Finally, Aragorn prevailed and plunged his blade through the orc's stomach.   
  
Rather than die (naturally) the orc growled (again! Why must he continue to speak in three syllables at a time?!) and pulled the sword through his stomach completely. A horrified Ranger was drawn closer to the furious orc. He finally pulled free of the monster's grasp and swung the final blow. The sharp edge cut through the neck and separated the orc's head from it's body. (FINALLY! DIE ORC DIE! MWHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!)  
  
Aragorn immediately rushed over to Boromir, who was breathing irregularly.   
  
"They took the little ones!" Boromir cried.  
  
"Be still!" replied Aragorn, mind reeling with horror at his comrade's wounds.  
  
"Frodo. Where is Frodo?" he gasped.  
  
"I let Frodo go."  
  
"Then you did what I could not. I tried to take the Ring from him."  
  
"The Ring is beyond our reach now."  
  
"Forgive me. I did not see it. I have failed you all"  
  
"No, Boromir. You fought bravely. You have kept your honor." Aragorn reached to pull at the arrow sticking out of Boromir, but the Man stopped him.  
  
"Leave it!" Boromir hissed through clenched teeth. His eyes were closed in pain. "It's over. The world of men will fail. All will fall into darkness, and my city to ruin."  
  
"I know not what strength lies in my blood, but I swear to you, I will not let the White City fall, nor our people fail."  
  
"Our people. Our people....." Boromir smiled weakly. Aragorn wordlessly handed him his sword to clutch to his chest.  
  
"I would have followed you, my brother. My captain. My King." Aragorn nodded, tears threatening to spill from his eyes like a leaky faucet as Boromir closed his eyes and let go.  
  
The Dúnadan stood, crying for a moment. He hastily brushed away tears as Legolas, Gimli, and Aithril appeared in the clearing. "So we are too late," Legolas sighed and Aithril choked back a sob. Even Gimli leaned heavily upon his ax in sorrow.  
  
***  
  
Frodo had arrived back at the boats only to find his resolve to leave gone. *What good can a single hobbit bred and raised in the Shire do in the world?* he wondered bitterly. *I wish the Ring had never come to me.  
  
*So do all who live to see such times,* said a familiar voice and Frodo found himself looking back on the memory of himself and Gandalf speaking in the mines. *But that is not for them to decide. All you have to decide is what to do with the time that is given.*  
  
Frodo clutched the Ring, determination back, and jumped into the boat. He grabbed the oar and began paddling, just as Sam exploded out of the treeline.  
  
"Frodo! Mr. Frodo!" Sam called desparately, running to the water's edge.   
  
"Go back, Sam," whispered Frodo, mostly to himself.  
  
"Mr. Frodo!"  
  
"I'm going to Mordor ALONE, Sam!"  
  
"Of course you are, and I'm coming with you!" Sam began wading into the water. Frodo stopped paddling, alarmed. "Sam! You can't swim!" The hobbit flailed his arms in an attempt to float, but began sinking.  
  
"Sam!" cried Frodo and paddled over to his sinking friend. He pulled him aboard a few seconds later as he coughed weakly.   
  
"Of all the confounded nusiances, you are the worst Sam!" Frodo couldn't help smiling.  
  
"Oh, Mr. Frodo, that's hard," shivered Sam. "That's hard, trying to go without me and all. If I hadn't a guessed right, where would you be now?!"  
  
"Safely on my way!" cried Frodo in amusement.   
  
"Safely? All alone and without me to help you? I couldn't have a borne it, I would've died."  
  
"It's more likely you'll die on this journey."  
  
"Not half as likely if you had left me behind."  
  
"I am.... not, I suppose." Frodo sighed, paddling back to shore. "Grab your pack." Sam yelped in delight and heaved his bag into the boat. He clambered back in and took up the spare paddle.  
  
Together, the two companions were borne away down river by the current.  
  
***  
  
Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and Aithril returned, carrying Boromir's body. They used one of the boats and pushed it into the River.  
  
Aragorn spoke a few words, and they moved on.  
  
They suddenly realized a boat and two hobbits were missing. Legolas immediately spied them across the River. "If we hurry, we can still catch up to them!" he cried, pushing a boat into the water. The elf noticed the silence and lack of movement from Aragorn.  
  
"You wish not to follow them?" he asked, already knowing the answer.   
  
"We have split paths, now. The Ring is no longer our burden to bear."  
  
"Then we have failed," intoned Gimli gloomily. "The Fellowship has failed."  
  
"Not as long as we remain true to each other," answered Aragorn, clapping a hand on Gimli and Aithril's backs. They formed a circle by including Legolas. "We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death. Not while we still have strength left." They all let go, suddenly embarrassed. "Leave all that can be spared behind," instructed Aragorn, strapping a deadly-looking dagger to his side. "We travel light." He strode across the clearing to pack. Aithril perched on a log to wait. Legolas sat down beside Aithril.  
  
"You knew....." he said, and Aithril burst into tears.   
  
"Everything," she nodded.  
  
"Frodo leaving....Merry and Pippin captured......Boromir dying......" Legolas trailed off, amazed.   
  
"I couldn't tell you," she said suddenly. "I wanted to so bad. I don't like knowing the future. But Galadriel told me not to screw up your paths and-"  
  
She broke off when Legolas leaned down and kissed her on the lips.   
  
Aithril felt as if fireworks were exploding in her mind, her eyes were blinded by the stars dancing before them, and her ears filled with an eager roaring. At the same time, she became aware that she couldn't sit because her legs had turned to jello, and fell off the log.  
  
Legolas stared down at the red-haired elf for a minute, her cheeks a deep red as she lay stunned in the leaves.  
  
He began laughing, so hard that tears leaked out of the corners of his eyes. Aithril started to say someting, but he put a finger to her lips and shook his head. "Let's be off," Legolas simply stated, still chuckling lightly, as Aragorn (oblivious) waved at them to follow and Gimli (not so oblivious, and sniggering loudly).  
  
Aithril stared after him for a minute, jaw dropped open in shock. Then she struggled upright. "You can't just do that!' she protested, running after him.  
  
"Do what?" he asked innocently.  
  
"Never mind!" she yelled, turning a brighter red as he laughed again and ran faster. She kept up with him.   
  
"Oh? Is this a race now?" Legolas teased.  
  
"We were racing? I thought this was a leisurely stroll...."   
  
With that, the two friends (or maybe more..... hehehehhehehhee) raced ahead to search for Merry and Pippin.  
  
oos: So? Was it a good last chapter? I liked it. HE KISSED HER! HE KISSED HER! *clears throat* Yeahhh, sorry, I guess I got a little too into the moment there! Well, that's the end! TA-DA! Again, I hope you've enjoyed my story, cauz I've enjoyed writing it. *bows* See you in the next story!  
  
oos: Everyone please note that I will be creating a sequal.  
  
However, there is the problem of ninth grade assessment. Normally, I could handle the four stories I'm currently working on. But I'm struggling because of this stupid assessment. This upcoming wednesday is when I present. :( If I don't pass, I guarentee you won't see me online for a long time because of my parents, but I don't think that's happening.   
  
Anyway, the LAST POSSIBLE DAY I'll have this chapter up is April 23, 2003. I know that's over a week from now, and I apologize to a certain eager reviewer who emailed me and I said it would be a week from five days ago. This ninth grade assessment thingy is just harder than I expected. Along with my other schoolwork, and a cold that doesn't let me sleep (it's currently 3:48 AM) I'm feeling just an itty bitty amount of pressure.  
  
Main Point: Stay tuned for the next chapter coming on April 23, 2003. 


End file.
